Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Hecate
by trollalalala
Summary: *Edited Version* What if Percy was not a DEMI-god, but was a godling? What if no one knew, not even himself? What if he was a son of Poseidon and Hecate? Read about his story (and of the people involved), starting from the very beginning. Romance blossoms, hate strikes hearts, and complex relationships ensue, including a certain goddess, Eris.
1. Prologue

**Official Version: November, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. Ask me before using anything from my story.**

**Summary: *Edited Version* What if Percy was not a DEMI-god, but was a godling? What if no one knew, not even himself? What if he was a son of Poseidon and Hecate? Read about his story (and of the people involved), starting from the very beginning. Romance blossoms, hate strikes hearts, and complex relationships ensue, including a certain goddess, Eris.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter**

**A/N: Hello! Don't forget to review if you liked it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

This is a story that was never told, until now. This is a story that should've been told, but wasn't. This was a story that no one knew, until when decades later, evidence came to the surface and confessions were made. This is the story of how a powerful minor goddess, that was almost completely forgotten, changed the world, and all the things that happened because of it.

A warning to the reader: this account may not be completely accurate even though it consists of several different accounts of the story. Memories do get fuzzy over time, especially for immortals…

* * *

It all began with the end.

But let's start at the beginning, shall we.

Everything in the world was well. Hecate's hounds were sleepier than ever, the Olympians were as oblivious as ever, and the monster sightings had actually been high enough to send heroes on quests.

And then, everything changed.

Hecate, who didn't even have the title of "Lady", had seen something far beyond what she should have seen. Or perhaps it was better that she saw it.

The Titans were preparing to rise, and Gaea was also slowly awakening. Her suspicions had arisen when she had heard a humming come from the Earth, and when her dogs started barking at what seemed like nothing at all. Hecate could feel the power coming from the earth, an old and ancient power. For decades, the hum was gentle and quiet, only gradually getting louder. If she hadn't had her own earthen abilities, and been wary of her surroundings, she would not have noticed it. The gods, who were too caught up in their own issues, didn't show any sign of noticing it. Even Artemis, who had a strong connection with the earthen surroundings didn't voice any concern. If any of the Olympians noticed it, they would briefly dismiss it, because at the time, all of them had believed that there was nothing that could take them down. If a threat arose, they would quickly produce a powerful demi-god, and let the dilemma solve itself. Yes, that is how the gods worked.

In 1800, the hum became increasingly louder, and emanated with more intensity. Hecate had felt a stirring inside of herself, and she had turned to her powers for help as a last resort. She had tried to stop using them; they were a constant reminder of her betrayal to her family. She was allowed to keep them as a punishment. The Olympians were not as thankful for her alliance as she expected them to be.

She should not have joined the Olympians. She should have died along with her family. She should have…Hecate shook herself from her memories, and sighed.

She focused her mind on the future and strained herself, for time does not give way to just anybody. Slowly, she could see a brief image slip through the defenses of time. The view was so startling that Hecate gasped and quickly lost hold on her offensive line up.

She should have seen it before. Gaea was preparing to rise, and was waking quickly. Within a century or two, she would be awake, and the Olympians would be dethroned.

In the process, the world would be destroyed. Civil wars would sprout across the continents. Demigods would be fighting Titans. They would not win. She saw so many lives flash between her eyes in mere seconds. Millions of lives, and eventually billions.

Hecate had carefully weighed the outcomes. She had wavered between the two choices. If she joined her mother and the Titans, she would be useful to them. Her former family might take her back. Maybe they would forgive her for her betrayal. Maybe if they won, she would be given a place of honor and respect. She could move out of her shabby home and live in palace. She could do what she wanted. When she wanted.

Then, she became nervous. What if the Olympians won? They would kill her. She knew it. She had seen what had happened to traitors. They died a dishonorable death. They had killed some of her family, but worse, took away their abilities. To mortals, that may not seem severe, but to the Titans, it is like being paralyzed forever.

And she had friends on Olympus. Well…somewhat anyhow. And if the Olympians won, she might be able to be an Olympian if she made a big enough contribution. No…that was impossible. The Olympians were not accustomed to change. And they wouldn't win anyway.

But what if they did?

She knew the Titans would not be any better rulers, and Gaea would demolish the race of humans. The race she had tried so hard to protect.

After careful thinking for months, she decided. Hecate was a slow thinker, and could be somewhat wishy-washy. Yet, she was determined to be steady with this task. She was to support the Olympians and the demigods. She would try her best to help them win.

Hecate carefully analyzed the Gods' and Goddess' strengths and weaknesses, and she had figured everything out. The gods were powerful. But alone, they would not win. The Titans had strength in numbers and with that, came might.

The Olympians would not join the battle until it was too late. Their pride would contribute to their stupidity, and they would fall. The demigods would fight alone, and they would be split too. Hecate shook her head slowly, with a grim smile. It would take someone powerful to bring the Greeks and Romans together; someone as strong as an Olympian.

She almost laughed outright, something rare for the goddess. None of the Olympians would want to take upon that responsibility, and anyway, they were bound by ancient laws. She needed to send an unknown god or goddess down to earth- one that could go undetected. He or she would lead the Greeks into battle.

For a moment, Hecate considered taking the job upon herself. She was almost completely forgotten; she was sure no one would recognize her. However, with further thinking, she realized that she would not be a very good leader.

Hecate is a very powerful goddess, mind you. She is not confined to just one domain, and she has strength in many. Her abilities are very useful in war if used correctly. However, she did not have much battle experience. Yet, if she produced offspring with the right god, the child could be more powerful than the Big Three combined.

So, she decided to have a child. At first, she had frowned upon having a forced child bearing, but after a few weeks of thinking, she realized it was for the best. It wouldn't be just any child though. It would be a child of the Big Three. Furthermore, it would be her first, so it would have more powers than any of her children to come. She had never been too interested in having children, as she did not want to share her abilities with another. With children, her powers had a chance of lessening.

Her gifts would transfer over to her child, though they would not be as strong. It was like Hecate's powers were a pie, and she was giving a small sliver to someone else- her child. Because this was her first though, there would be more of her gift to share, and the child would have more.

She thought much about the situation. She needed a child from one of the Big Three, and she had looked for holes in the Olympian lineup. That was when she saw that Poseidon would be absent most of the war because he would be fighting some other battle in his realm. That left a gaping hole in the defense, and Hecate realized that she could fill it with a child of Poseidon.

She was to have a child with Poseidon.

Under normal circumstances, the child would be hidden, lies would be told, but eventually, everything would be straightened out. If it took centuries, it took centuries. But matters would be solved. The godling would gain his or her powerful domain, and also would have inherited powers. However, these were not normal circumstances.

That made things very complicated.

Around 2000, The Titans and Primordials would start the uprising. They would be at full power, and they would not hesitate in bringing forth their plans. Gaea would start gaining more strength than ever before. She would find more allies, and if Hecate knew her enough, she would start using the power of other gods and goddesses to fuel herself. Like a parasite.

Hecate knew she didn't have much time to organize everything, so she started to work around 1815.

She used her connection with Hades and Demeter to get records. For years, she studied the papers, and made careful plans. If Athena saw her diagrams, she would have become purple with jealousy. She examined each God and Goddess ever brought into the world, and planned worst-case scenarios. She chose which gods and goddesses she wished to bring into the alliance, and those she did not think much of.

She went to each and every god and goddess's home to meet with them and try to persuade them. Many of them were honored by her presence, and she felt a delightful feeling fill her. She had not been forgotten after all. She targeted the older ones who she knew were bored, and close to fading. They would be the ones most willing to do something. She just needed to trigger something inside of them, and that would start them off.

She was successful with some, but more often, she could not bring over many of the immortals she visited. She didn't mind too much, though. She was fairly confident in having a child with Poseidon, even though she had not thought much about it. She consoled herself by saying she didn't need the child until a century later. She wasn't too concerned about her failures.

That is until she visited a certain minor goddess.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well. That was the prologue of this story that I /hope/ will go farther than last time.**

**For new readers, I attempted to write this story a while ago. I forgot about it for a month, wrote random things with no idea where the story was going, and basically produced crap. I'm pretty sure this /still/ will be crap, but let's just hope that it will be better than last time.**

**To returning readers:**

**Wow! *shakes hand* You are awesome. I love you all. I can't wait to publish new chapters! Thanks for sticking with me. This story will change much, so I really, really, suggest reading it all through again!**


	2. Pt 1: Chapter 1

**Official Version: late 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. Do not take my story line. Ask me before using anything that refers to my story.**

**Summary: *Edited Version* What if Percy was not a DEMI-god, but was a godling? What if no one knew, not even himself? What if he was a son of Poseidon and Hecate? Read about his story (and of the people involved), starting from the very beginning. Romance blossoms, hate strikes hearts, and complex relationships ensue, including a certain goddess, Eris.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter**

**A/N: Review if you like the story, please. All the reviews for the last chapter were nice! If you review my story, I'll review yours. Message me if you reviewed but I didn't review your story.**

**And gods, I just realized (like...a year later) that I uploaded the prologue twice. I AM SO SORRY!**

* * *

**Review_:_**

_She was successful with some, but more often, she could not bring over many of the immortals she visited. She didn't mind too much, though. She was fairly confident in having a child with Poseidon, even though she had not thought much about it. She consoled herself by saying she didn't need the child until a century later. She wasn't too concerned about her failures._

_That is until she visited a certain minor goddess._

* * *

**Part 1: Before the Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hecate knocked on the door, before patiently stepping back, and looking around to see if any other gods were walking about. She didn't want to be seen at _this_ doorstep _this_ late at night. Especially during these times, with the talk stirring of traitors.

She stroked her dog, and familiar, Hekabe, who was perched at her usual spot by her side. Resting in the crook of her arm was Galinthias, also her animal, but a polecat.

After a moment, a loud groan could be heard, and the door swung open to revealing a silhouette against a dim lamp in the distance.

"Gods, customers coming this late at night," the woman muttered. "Private investigator and personal discord-creator…hey that rhymed. What do you want?" she phrased it more as a command then a question.

Hecate, though a bit ruffled, smiled. She was not used to people treating her lightly. Most were aware of the wrath she could unleash, "I would like to speak with you."

Galinthias leaped from her hands down to the floor and curled against Hekabe.

"Well, excuse _me_," the woman said, strutting out of her doorway, "All the people who come here are not just here for talking. State your issue, and payment. We will find a consensus on the price, don't worry. You haven't even introduced yourself, and you are already requesting an appointment.

"I have come to speak with you of a very important matter. Can we please talk somewhere in private?"

"I apologize," a smirk stretched across her face, "I am quite busy at the moment. Please come back again later."

She attempted to close the door, but Hecate grabbed the hinges and pried it back open.

The goddess made a big show of acting annoyed and huffed, "Fine. Make it quick though."

"Thank you Lady Eris."

"There's no need to bootlick now. We both know who we are," She pointed her finger at herself and then Hecate with snort, "_Lady_ Hecate."

Hecate sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Late into the night, the two were still discussing the matter. It was hard to get anywhere in the conversation with Eris going crazy and making snarky retorts. Hecate treated Eris with the utmost respect, especially when addressing her. She needed Eris feel wanted.

Eris frowned, "You mean _you_ want _me _to join your alliance with the _Olympians_. I must admit, I am flattered."

Hecate sat up straighter and nodded stiffly. She had to admit, Eris was a bit scary.

Everything about her seemed sinister, even though just a millennia ago, she had had shone like the sun. Her ebony black hair contrasted sharply against her pale skin. Slowly, over the years, her eye color had changed…from gold to a dark endless black. With her eye color, her manner of voice and tone changed too. She grew distant from the society she had once been so engaged in. The meadows missed her voice that would gaily ring through the air like bells.

With a pause, she murmured, "Yes, Lady Eris."

Eris breathed out slowly, almost painfully, but her face was void of emotion.

She stared at Hecate and said, "Stop," Her voice cracked, "Stop…do not call me that."

Hecate's eyes softened considerably. She could understand.

Eris immediately sprang from her crouched position and pulled away defensively. She hissed, "I can sense your pity. I do not want it."

Hecate withdrew her hand and with a shimmer, morphed into her paternal form. "Eris," she murmured softly, "I can understand your pain. I have been through it."

Eris' eyes widened and she made a face of disgust. "No, you don't understand," she said, her voice thick, "You don't understand at all. You've _never_ experienced what I have. You are a virgin goddess. What would you know of these matters?"

Hecate looked at Eris with sympathy, "I do understand. Make me understand."

"You wouldn't. Even if I tried to explain."

"I would try to."

"What are you? My psychologist?"

"No…"

Eris laughed a harsh laugh, "I am already decided, anyway."

Hecate twisted her mouth into grim smile. She needed Eris in the alliance. She was the only minor goddess that could manipulate minds and torture telepathically- a gift that could be of great use. Aphrodite had a gift like that, but her mind wasn't sharp, and she was easily daunted in battle.

"We need you," Hecate said solemnly, transforming into her elderly form, "You will be rewarded. What will the Giants and Titans give you? They will give nothing."

Eris then laughed a cruel, loud, laugh, "Even though you were once sided with them, you do not know them well enough. They have promised me more than I could ever dream of. They have sworn to give me something the Olympians would never agree to."

"Eris," Hecate reasoned, "I remember the time when you were not like this. The time when you were an immortal full of happiness and warmth…when your gift was used for better purposes. You were so much happier, and I think you can find it within you to be like that again."

"That was before those dictators took away the only thing I wanted…needed. Time has changed me, Hecate."

"I know what you want."

"And why would you know that?"

"I am more watchful than you may think, Eris. My eyes are always searching the world. I watch over young girls, as you were at the time. I have deep bonds with the moon, and with lunar goddesses."

Eris' eyes widened, "You can't see _everything_, can you."

"You'd be surprised."

There was emptiness in the air before Hecate continued, "Your wish cannot possibly be fulfilled. It is against the boundaries that were set for us."

"There can always be exceptions. The Titans are powerful."

"Yes, they are. But power alone will not defeat the ancient laws."

Eris shivered, but immediately gained composure. Years of hiding her hatred had given her the ability to shield her emotions quickly.

She smiled sweetly and changed the topic, "Is there anything I can do to persuade you to our side?"

Hecate smiled. She knew this topic would come up.

Eris did not give her time to answer. Looking into Hecate's eyes with a steady gaze, she said, "We are so alike, Hecate. We are both chained. They…_we_…can release your bonds. All we want is freedom."

Hecate returned Eris's gaze, "Are you sure that is all they want? That they will settle without revenge?"

They both were quiet, and it was quite some time before Eris broke the silence. "We both know who will win," she said in a low, quiet voice.

"Perhaps," Hecate replied.

"Perhaps," Eris echoed.

"Maybe you can change the outcome, Eris," Hecate returned.

"Perhaps you can make sure the most likely outcome will happen," Eris challenged.

The two pondered the others' words before Hecate said slowly, "I think we both should think about tonight before coming to definite conclusions. I shall come back another time."

Eris looked up from her lap and cleared her throat, "Yes. Please return in exactly a week's time."

"I will."

And with that Hecate left.

_That surely was a short conversation, _she thought to herself in half-amusement.

* * *

When Eris lay on her straw mattress to rest, she was almost frightened of the sleep. She knew her master would not be happy. She replayed scenarios in her head, and inwardly braced herself for the pain she knew would come.

_It's all for him,_ she sighed softly, _It's all for him._

She fell asleep staring at her ceiling, listening to the drip of a leak of water into a metal bucket.

* * *

A voice hissed through the complete darkness, _this is your opportunity. Prove yourself worthy. Get Hecate. She will be of much use._

Eris felt a chill rush through her and she shivered involuntarily.

_Get used to the darkness. You are chained to it now. Remember the price you were willing to pay, and I shall remember the price I am to pay you for your service. Remember our bargain._

Eris shivered again.

_You shall not show weakness before me! _

Then, she felt oddly trapped. She couldn't move. She tried to cry out, but she could not utter a sound. She felt a cold figure snake down her middle, leaving goose bumps its wake.

_You will be given time._

And with that, Eris was released from the hold. She felt an immense pain in her lungs, and her heart beat wildly.

_I will Drain you now._

"Yes," Eris muttered in reply.

It felt as if the sky was suddenly dropped on her shoulders, and Eris was forced to her knees, gasping. Though she could not see herself through the darkness, she could feel her knee touching ground.

_I am your master. We are not equals, slave. Remember the deal. I will keep my part if you keep your honor, _the voice spat.

"Yes," Eris rasped, before adding, "master."

_Better._

"Whatever you wish, my lord," Eris replied hastily.

Then, she was hit with the emptiness. It filled her like water fills a gorge…so quickly. It was hard to describe, but it made her feel so naked and exposed. Then, the fleeting moment was gone. The weight of the sky was gone. But the emptiness was not. It was like every time she was Drained, part of her was taken out with it.

"Thank you," Eris said in a low voice, "my lord."

_You are one step closer to your granted wish,_ the voice said_, but you have much left to do._

Eris nodded.

_But if you decide to change your mind and accept my offer, you had better hurry. Hecate seems like one that would buckle easily to my desires._

"I do not wish to fling my body at you, my lord."

_Silence! Your body is not that virtuous, I know! Obey me, or your playmate will never rise._

Eris felt the urge to cry.

"I am still innocent, my lord."

_Then I shall be the first to stain you. It has been such a while._

She felt a cold hand cup her face, but she was too afraid to jerk back.

_You are frightened,_ the voice murmured in amusement, _Don't be. It will be fun._

Eris only nodded stiffly.

_I want Hecate on our side. She seems like a worthy servant. Get her and you will be rewarded immensely. I will give you one night with him._

"Yes, m-master."

Eris awoke feeling tired, sick, and incredibly scared.

* * *

_A week later…_

Hecate stood in Eris' doorway again. It was a brisk night, and the full moon that was shining from above filled her with renewed vigor. She turned from the door to smile at it, and she could almost feel it smiling black at her in pleasure.

_"Good evening, child of the sky, earth, and sea," _A voice echoed in her mind.

_"Good evening, guardian of the wanderers,"_ She whispered back in a tongue unknown to man and gods alike.

A tinkling laugh could be heard, before the door opened with a creak. Hecate whirled around and saw Eris standing there with an impatient stance.

"Hello," Hecate greeted, "We meet again, hopefully under happier light."

Eris said nothing, but ushered her inside.

But before she entered the doorway, she heard a voice, probably a spirit, whisper, "_Mistress, you should not be here. This house holds great evil." _

Hecate shook herself from the voice and walked in, Galinthias and Hekabe trailing behind her.

The two sat on uneven chairs at a short, lopsided table. Papers were strewn over the floor in the next room, Hecate observed. She smiled. It was not often you caught Eris doing something productive. In her earlier days, she was always frolicking around mindlessly, leaving people dazed with just a touch…sometimes hypnotizing unsuspecting satyrs before wandering away in her unaffected state. Then the darkness had ascended upon her like a blanket covering a candle, and Eris' light had been dampened. Hecate hoped it had not been extinguished.

Hecate noticed Eris was fixing her sharp gaze upon her and she sat up a little equally straighter. She could sense those calculating, stony eyes searching for weaknesses. Eris had changed much.

"Don't you think you have served the Olympians enough?" An equally hard tone cut into the stillness.

Eris did not give her time to answer. "Or do you not remember?"

She taunted, "Perhaps your old memories are failing you. The elderly to tend to forget things. How unfortunate that they tend to forget important things."

Eris picked up Galinthias and placed her in her lap. With a single word, "sleep", Galinthias' eyes closed. Hecate felt her eyes drooping, but fought to stay awake. It was hard for her to think.

Eris paused, but Hecate did not answer. "Or perhaps you have so many faces, it is hard to remember which one I speak of?"

"Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Ghosts, Crossroads, the Night, Moon, and Necromancy….it seems it is not only you who has been doing research," She continued.

"I am beginning to wonder if you have been plundering my memories or have been trying to poison me with a concoction of yours to tempt me to your side of the war," she accused, "Or maybe spying on me?"

"Or perhaps you are simply trying to appear innocent and weak. You _are_ weak." She snarled.

"At least you are stronger than that pathetic girl of an Olympian, Artemis, who you are so fond of."

"And yes, stronger than your friend, Demeter, who does nothing but help those pathetic humans raise crops and obsess of cereal."

Eris' eyes narrowed, "Why did you help her? Persephone should have lived with Hades forever. It was what she wanted. But no…you had to have your way and save the mortals. And then you distributed lies, making Hades the evil one in your story."

Her fingers curled around Galinthias' throat in a tight embrace. Hecate gasped, as she felt chilling hands around her neck also, squeezing the life out of her. Eris laughed loudly before releasing her hold. Hecate sucked in air forcefully, her hand massaging her neck. With a single word of power, Hecate summoned Galinthias to her and kissed her nose. She awoke and squealed before scampering to Hekabe, who was fighting the sleep also.

Hecate couldn't think straight, and her mind began to scream things at her, like:

_Why am I doing this again?_

_They don't even want me!_

_They'll never know I sacrificed everything to save the world._

_This might not even work!_

Suddenly, she told herself, _this WILL work!_

Hecate gained her bearings and repelled the cold with all the strength she could muster, though she felt very weak.

"That is but a taste of what the Giants and Titans have given me," Eris growled.

"And they have promised me more," She smiled an almost insane smile.

"You _are_ a dark goddess. Why stick around the Olympians and their blinding, undeserved glory when you can create your own reign? Perhaps you would come over to our side. Perhaps your family would take you back. Maybe you could make a family of your own," She added cruelly, with another laugh.

Hecate felt an emptiness fill her. _Yes, my family._

"You would make an absolutely _lovely_ wife. My master has interest in you," Eris spat, with jealousy clearly lacing her tone.

Hecate ignored the comment and said, "They are not going to re-form any time soon."

She did not add that they probably wouldn't ever reform.

"No," Eris pursed her lips, "not under normal circumstances, they wouldn't. But this time, they have a little someone on their side."

She smiled, as if it were some kind of inside joke.

"You can be rewarded. I know what happened to your powers, weakling," Eris smirked, "If you join, you can get them back. All of them."

"I am not sure," Hecate murmured.

"What do you think?" Eris asked.

"I cannot betray the Olympians."

Eris laughed, "But aren't you experienced in that field? Your family knows the bitter taste of betrayal. Why shouldn't they?"

"Because they are all I have left."

"We want you. They don't. You have us," Eris said.

When Hecate did not respond, Eris sighed and continued, "I have spoken with my master. He feels that you would be a great addition to his army. He wants your alliance. You would be a high rank if you joined."

"I'm not sure…" Hecate repeated.

"Think it over?"

"I'm sorry."

Eris glared, before looking mysteriously calm, "So be it."

Hecate tensed.

"But I will be watching," Eris threatened, "Very closely."

* * *

Hecate quickly teleported to her familiars and herself back to her place. Automatically, she called upon her gifts, disabled all the traps, and entered her home.

Hekabe loped beside her while Galinthias scampered in between her legs.

Hecate pet Hekabe on the head and whispered comfortingly, "It's okay girl. I won't go see that woman again with you. I'm sorry."

Hekabe just whined in reply and trotted off to her water bowl.

Hecate smiled to herself and understood it as an acceptance to her apology.

She quickly summoned her mirror with a spell and looked into it and quickly scanned her eyes over the world for any disturbances. Everything looked good. Her eyes rested on the ocean, where she knew a certain god lived…a certain god she would need to seduce to save the world.

"Oh goodness," she said to herself half-consciously, and with a single wave, her mirror disappeared, "I _really _shouldn't think about this too much."

Then, she settled down in her bed for a good night's sleep. She had enough commotion in one night to last a century.

* * *

_You didn't win her._

"I'm sorry!" Eris pleaded, "I need more time!"

_I had confidence in your persuasion skills._

Eris clasped her hands and looked into the darkness again.

_I will make a bargain with you._

Eris nodded eagerly.

_Give me one night of pleasure and I will give you more time._

"No!" Eris cried, "I can't!"

_Time does not stop for anyone._

Except for you, Eris thought bitterly.

_Think of our deal. Think of that man that you lost. Because the Olympians threw him into Tatarus. But I can retrieve him._

Eris hesitated.

Apparently, that was taken as consent. She felt cold hands grip her hair before the cold overwhelmed her.

She screamed the whole night through

* * *

Hecate woke with a bad feeling in her gut. She lay on her side, just thinking, when she heard a persistent whispering inside her head. At first, she did not notice it because the whispers were common and she was used to them. However, this one grew increasingly louder until she felt she could rest the case no longer. She used her powers and pinpointed the voice…which was coming from just outside her window.

A spirit was floating outside, making frantic gestures. Hecate smiled to herself. It was Louthie. Louthie often informed Hecate of the happenings around the world. But this spirit also had a special gift. She could dive deep into the Dreamworld with heightened senses.

The Dreamworld was an alternate world that didn't have a physical presence, but could be found by the soul. The soul went there during powerful dreams, and dreamers often had lucid dreams. When the dreamer woke up, the dreams were vivid and they often remembered them for years.

There was one secret to the Dreamworld. Powerful beings could communicate through it and sometimes, just sometimes, physical presences could travel into the Dreamworld. Magic could let conscious, awakened onlookers hear and see happenings in the Dreamworld, though it took much energy and practice.

Hecate tested her wobbly wooden stool, before climbing onto it and opening the shutter. Because spirits and immortals were repelled by her magic forces surrounding her home, Louthie couldn't enter.

"What brings you here?" Hecate inquired. Louthie hadn't come to see her in such a long while.

"There is pain in the air," she whispered, "Can you feel it?"

"The pain has been here every night for the past few centuries," Hecate said patiently.

"Yes, I know," the spirit searched for words. "But this time, it's different. I can't quite grasp it, but it seems like someone is in pain in Dreamworld."

Hecate nodded, though she still didn't know why Louthie was so concerned.

Louthie had a wild look in her eye, "It's increasing! Oh my! The pain usually isn't this strong in Dreamworld! It is almost as if the person's soul was summoned…I can't understand it. That has been outlawed….and only the most powerful immortals can do that. Our Olympians would never do something like that."

Hecate still wasn't too worried. Louthie was always going mad with things like that. "I'll take a look, Louthie. Thank you."

Louthie nodded and swiftly floated away, still shaking her head.

Hecate felt a pang at her heart. She knew that Louthie's frequent travels to the Dreamworld had caused her to slowly loose her mind.

Hecate closed her window and stepped off the stool carefully. Then, she summoned her mirror and willed herself to enter the Dreamworld. Wails of despair entered her room. Hecate grimaced, even though she was used to hearing the sounds.

Then, a shrill scream cut through the air, so loud…and so full of pain. Hecate lost her control and went flying across the room from the force of her concentration coming back to Earth from the mirror.

Then, the mirror broke. It shattered into millions of pieces and spread around the room.

Hecate didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

She moaned, "My mirror…"

* * *

The next day, Hecate visited Hephaestus personally with the collected shards of her mirror. He was very kind about it, and was very nice to her the whole time.

"This isn't repairable, I'm afraid," he said somberly, shaking his head.

"Are you sure there isn't some kind of spell or tool to fix this?"

"Hecate, dear," he said in a fatherly kind of way, "Look at these pieces. There are too many to fix."

"B-but.."

"The magic has escaped from your mirror, Hecate."

"Yes, Hephaestus," she sighed. "I'm sorry for plaguing you with my troublesome worries."

"Now, now," Hephaestus said gently, "With your help, I can recreate a mirror. It might not be superior or even close to the greatness of this one, but I will try."

"Thank you!"

"However, it will take a while," he finished. "Do not expect it to be done in a year or two."

"Yes, Hephaestus!"

"Now, run along. I have work to do," he replied gruffly.

"Oh, yes! I will! Have a nice day, Hephaestus."

And Hecate returned, feeling tired, but satisfied.

Meanwhile…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I hope the long(er) chapter will make up. I'm a busy person, and I don't have much time to write. (OKAY, I LIE A LOT.)**

**Anyway, how did I do? Review to tell me!**

**I have big plans for this story...and I'm REALLY excited! ...Meanwhile, I'll be taking requests of stories.**

**The plan is that around 2014, I'll be finishing up all my stories and I'll wave goodbye to fanfiction. My last fanfic will consist of different stories that people want(ed) me to do. If you'd like me to do a custom story for you, drop a review or PM me. We can work out the details.**

**Note: I am not cowriting anymore. This is purely my own work.**


	3. Pt 1: Chapter 2

**Official Version: Fall 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.**

**Summary: *Edited Version* What if Percy was not a DEMI-god, but was a godling? What if no one knew, not even himself? What if he was a son of Poseidon and Hecate? Read about his story (and of the people involved), starting from the very beginning. Romance blossoms, hate strikes hearts, and complex relationships ensue, including a certain goddess, Eris.**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape. Nothing explicit. Uses a minor swear word.**

**A/N: -Shamelessly asks you to review- Remember, you review my story, I'll review yours. Tell me if you want me to do a custom story.**

* * *

**Review:**

_"Now, now," Hephaestus said gently, "With your help, I can recreate a mirror. It might not be superior or even close to the greatness of this one, but I will try."_

_"Thank you!"_

_"However, it will take a while," he finished. "Do not expect it to be done in a year or two."_

_"Yes, Hephaestus!"_

_"Now, run along. I have work to do," he replied gruffly._

_"Oh, yes! I will! Have a nice day, Hephaestus."_

_And Hecate returned, feeling tired, but satisfied._

* * *

**Part One: Before the Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Eris eyes flew open. All the memories of the night were dropped upon her in a torrential wave, and she almost started crying right then. Eris rarely cried, but she had never felt as miserable. Considering what she had went through during her lifetime, that said a lot.

Her lower back and body hurt like Hades, and she felt like someone had just repeatedly thrown her against a wall and then beat her with a stick. That was probably what had happened, though. In the dark, she couldn't see anything, but could only feel pain. It was as if she was numb, but could still feel the ripples of agony. The supposed ecstasy during joining was absent, for she could not bring herself to love her master, and he was not gentle with her either. She put a hand to her back and massaged tentatively, only to have pain roll throughout her body. She could only imagine the bruises that were on her inner thighs.

She was still bleeding heavily, for it was her first time in all her years. She told herself that it did not matter. Her straw mattress would not be too affected by it.

She would have never guessed that she could be hurt through dreams…especially in that way. She made a mental note to research it later.

Sunlight was streaming through the hole in the roof, and she grumbled in annoyance as it blinded her eyes.

Gods…

Slowly, Eris inched off her bed and hobbled into her kitchen, where she grabbed some food from her pantry. She didn't dare _sit_ down and eat it, so she consumed the food standing up. Then, she stumbled back into her room and dressed.

"Now," she said to herself in mock thought, "What shall you wear?"

She paused and surveyed her room.

"I think I will wear this one!" she shouted sarcastically.

Eris pulled out her only dress, and murmured, "It's perfect."

Years of almost nothing had driven her to the edge of insanity. The incident the night before didn't help her case. She laughed loudly, though it was not the tinkling laugh of thousands years before, but a harsh resounding laugh that echoed off the walls sharply.

"Oh, he'll like this one for sure," she said in a syrupy voice.

"Of course he will," she responded brusquely. "He likes anything he sees on you, as long as it's easy to tear and rip apart."

Everything was silent for a moment. Even the bird that had been chirping gaily outside had flown away. Eris stood in the middle of her room, clutching her dress tightly, her knuckles white.

"Goddamnit!" she wept, before collapsing onto her bed in hysterical sobs. "He took my virginity last night through a dream! A dream!"

Eris dropped her dress and covered her face with her hands.

"A GODDAMN DREAM!"

_Oh yes, I did_. The slimy voice slid into her mind again.

"GO AWAY!" She cried .

The voice laughed, _I will not go away, lover. Thanks to you and my other patrons, I have gained enough energy to talk to you without using dreams. Last night was wonderful, love._

"YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO CALL ME THAT!"

_Oh? I see otherwise._

"There is a difference between servant and lover, my lord," Eris spat bitterly, trying to gain control of herself. Breathe…breathe…she told herself. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She did not want to appear any weaker before her master.

"Go," she commanded. She felt his presence leave, and she cleared her mind and washed her face.

That meeting with her master reminded her of what she had to be willing to pay to win against him. She frowned, and rubbed her back again, wincing in the process. She took a deep breath, and started dressing slowly, attempting to hum to keep her mind of things. She needed Hecate on the Titan side fast. She couldn't imagine the punishment she would receive, and the reward was ever so tempting.

Hecate obviously wouldn't be easily swayed. However….that's it!

Eris smirked was filled with confidence. Surely Hecate had something to hide. All she needed was to find that something and she could use it against her. However, that confidence faded when she realized that she knew almost nothing about Hecate that could be used as blackmail leverage.

I shall just have to find some information then.

* * *

Eris muttered a spell, before clearly stating three names, "Panic, Terror, Trembling, I summon you."

Three thin, lanky men appeared before her, dressed in rags.

Eris gasped at the sight, her eyes widening "What has happened to you? Where is your armor? You look starved!"

Terror was the one who spoke up. His voice was not deep and booming like during war, but thin and cracking. "We have been dormant for too long. Ares does not use us, as he does not go to war any longer. Enyo is no longer in war, and does not call to us. You have not summoned us for centuries. We feed on the terror of men through war. We have grown hungry, as we feel the suffering, but cannot feast on it. Nor can we strike terror into the hearts of men, as we yearn to. However, we are still bound to you through an alliance. As one of our mistresses, you have the power to sever the bond between us."

Eris looked back at the three with sympathy. Even though she was a darker goddess, she still held feelings for her helpers. "I am very sorry for that, but I cannot-"

"You summoned us?" Panic interrupted.

"Oh!" Eris exclaimed, "I did."

The three bowed in unison before Tremble stepped forward.

"Speak your orders, mistress."

"I would like you to spy on Hecate, Goddess of magic, the night, crossroads-"

"We know who you are speaking of," she was cut off again.

"Oh, good."

"Of course, we have a price," the three said simultaneously.

"We are allies! We help each other!" Eris said, surprised.

"Oh, but we are helping you. We know the importance of your mission. We could sense your pain last night. Who caused it, we cannot know."

"You will not tell anybody?"

"No one would believe us, anyhow."

There was a pause and silence hung in the air.

"On the matters of Hecate, name your price," Eris cleared her throat and stood a little straighter.

"A century of freedom."

Eris felt a growl in the back of her throat, threatening to spill from her lips. "You know I cannot leave you unsupervised before humans. We all know what happened before when you were let loose."

In the early 1800s, they had been foolishly given a century of freedom, and they waited for the 1900s to strike. The result was war after war. The weak, corrupted human minds had bent to their will and had turned upon themselves.

"It is either that, or no deal."

"No."

"Then, we shall take our leave." They started fading.

"I have not dismissed you yet," Eris stated loudly in annoyance.

The three came into view again.

"We will dismiss ourselves." Then, they faded out of sight.

"DISOBEDIENT LITTLE…" Eris stopped herself.

"Time for plan B," she muttered. "You need a break…"

With that, she tottered back to her bed and fell asleep on impact, uncaring of any nightmares to come.

* * *

Eris fell asleep and was plagued with dreams, as usual. However, she didn't have any encounters with her master, whose identity she still was unsure of. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was Lord Cronus, but she hoped not. Cronus was one of the most powerful titans.

What she dreamed of was almost as bad as the encounter from the night before. She was reminded of her earlier days when everything seemed perfect.

* * *

_Persephone giggled and whispered something in Eirene's ear. The maiden giggled jerked her head back at the two behind her, Eris and Altair. Eris was laughing at something he had said, oblivious to the secretive glance. She and Altair had been friends since they had first met. She had entranced him with her beauty, and he had drawn her to him with the lilt of his voice. He had been singing gaily underneath a great tree in the middle of the field, and she ran to him to listen, smiling and unafraid. They had been friends ever since. _

_Though he was secretly in love with her, she didn't show any signs of loving him back as any more than a friend. He was a son of Poseidon, a high rank, but she did not seem to care much for his standing. As a lover of Ares, she was used to immortals. The general gossipers all believed that Ares and Eris would be married soon. Even though she usually cringed at the sight of blood, she was there on the battlefield with him, helping him guide his servants. She followed him everywhere, and was sometimes mistaken as his sister…they were that close. Rumor had it that Ares had given her the forbidden ambrosia and Eris was secretly an immortal._

_Things were rather complicated though. If she was an immortal, she would not have the blessing of the gods, so she would not be a true goddess, She would not be affected by time, but the perks of being a true immortal weren't present. Her looks certainly suggested immortality, though. At least to him. _

_In his eyes, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Even if she was considered strange, with the oddest eye-color of gold, and almost sickly pale skin, she was gorgeous to him._

_Eris looked over at Altair and smiled. His raven black hair was cut neatly at jaw-length, indicating his youth. His green eyes were gentle, though they would turn hard in a second if he was angry. She thought him perfect, though she was not sure if she loved him the way he seemed to love her. She could tell. She was not stupid. Even though he didn't say anything directly to her, his unspoken words were as clear as day._

_She shook those thoughts from her head. She belonged to Ares. Ares. Ares._

_"Hades is so…wonderful. If only he would take me away," Persephone said loudly._

_Talk of Persephone's crush almost always caught Eris' attention. Eris was a strong supporter of the match, though she knew it probably would not be. Demeter did not know of her daughter's infatuation, and also openly spited Hades._

_"Of course," Eris replied rather indifferently. She was still engaged in her thoughts between Ares and Altair._

_Altair frowned, "Be careful of what you wish for."_

_Persephone pouted, "It's just that my mother will never let me wed him."_

_"Does she even know about your pining?" Altair asked, suddenly bored._

_"Of course not! I would be dead, for sure!" Persephone gasped. "What do you say, Eris?"_

_"I don't know…" Eris replied lazily._

_"Isn't he so handsome...and so dark?" Persephone sighed. "With such riches too.."_

_"Of course," Eris murmured._

_Eirene just looked at Persephone and shrugged at Eris' antics. She did not want to choose sides, for Persephone was easily angered._

_Persephone glared into Eirene's face and turned around abruptly to fix her stare on Eris and Altair._

_"What is amiss? Are you ill?" Persephone asked in a fury._

_"Persephone…" Eris started._

_"No! You have not spoken one word to me this whole afternoon!"_

_"I have spoken several, Lady Persephone. I apologize for angering you."_

_Persephone was not consoled, but hiked up her skirts and stomped away angrily towards a particular narcissus she had spotted. Eris, Altair, and Eirene stood dumbstruck, looking at each other for advice. It was not smart to anger a daughter of Demeter. Then again, it was not good to anger the lover of Ares. Ares had channeled some power into her, a power she couldn't control. Sometimes, she got angry spurts, and destroyed things recklessly in the process._

_Eris tried to control her anger, but she didn't succeed. She could feel herself trembling in rage, like she was being eaten in flames. A burning feeling started from her gut and she let it all out in a string of curses. Her eyesight blurred, and she felt the sudden urge to tackle Persephone and beat her dead._

_Then, she felt a soothing hand rub her shoulder. Oh gods…it felt like cool water to her skin. A wave of pleasure shot through her body. The anger cooled and was once buried underneath her joy, and she looked into the eyes of Altair, who stared straight back at her, his eyes darting back and forth in worry._

_"What were you thinking?!" He shouted, "That is no proper way for a lady to behave!"_

_Eris looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks in embarrassment._

_"I wasn't thinking at all…"_

_"Of course you weren't!" He replied in exasperation._

_Before she could apologize, the Earth rumbled and the three whirled around, focusing all on one thing. Persephone was in a dark carriage, being swallowed by the Earth. They stood there blankly for a moment before Eirene screeched and fell to the ground, banging her tiny fist on the Earth. "Oh, you old hag!" she shouted, "Bring her back!"_

_She continued to scream and sob before Eris sat on the grass next to her calmly and put a hand on her shoulder. "She has what she wants now," Eris said quietly. "Let us not tell anyone of this news. Persephone would not like it if she was separated from Hades. She most likely won't ever get another chance at this."_

_Eirene had stopped screaming and was now sniffling quietly. She nodded "We won't see her again, though."_

_"Oh, we will," Eris replied, quite sure of herself. "Maybe not soon, but we will."_

The scene faded away before another one came into view, hazy at first.

* * *

_Ares was a few feet away…they were in a forest, sunlight streaming through the trees. They were both leaning against the trunk of a tree, just staring at each other._

_"I know you want it." He smirked._

_"If that's supposed to seduce me, you are doing rather horribly."_

_Ares sputtered, "Am I not handsome enough?"_

_Eris suppressed a laugh, "You are handsome, just stupid."_

_"Did you call me stupid?!"_

_This time, Eris did laugh._

_"That proves my point!" She replied with a snicker._

_ Ares playfully reached out to grab her, but she rolled away quickly and scrambled to her feet. Before she knew it, he was chasing her through the forest, almost as fast as her. She was lighter though, and could leap over fallen trees and sticks in the way. _

_She heard a thump and a curse. Ares must have tripped over something. She stopped and laughed loudly, clutching her stomach. Then, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her into the air. Gods…Olympians… teleporting…_

_"Ha! Gotcha!" a male voice said._

_"Put me down!"_

_"Never!" he shouted, and flipped her over his shoulder._

_Eris pounded her fists against his chest, but he seemed unaffected by the beating. Soon, she gave up and just let him carry her where ever he pleased._

_"Are we there yet, Ares?" she asked a few minutes later._

_"I don't know where we're going, actually," Ares admitted._

_"WHAT?!" Eris shrieked, "Do you mean we're lost?"_

_The bird who was watching curiously in a nearby tree flew away in a hurry at the sudden burst of noise._

_"No!" He replied quickly, "I just haven't…decided where to go."_

_Soon, they appeared at a pool of water, with a stream running into it. Ares loosened his hold. Eris suddenly realized what he was planning to do._

_"Don't you DARE drop me in that water!"_

_Ares just clicked his tongue against his teeth and said, "Is the kitty afraid of water?"_

_"Of course not!" Eris retorted._

_She was then swiftly dropped into the water. She paddled to the surface, gasping for air, only to be hit in the face with the splash that Ares sent from his jump into the pool. _

_"ARES!" _

_His booming laughter rang out and echoed off the trees._

_Eris groaned and swam to the bank, where she hoisted herself out of the water. She squeezed water out of her long hair and combed it through with her fingers. Her dress clung tightly to her body, and she felt naked and exposed. She blushed when she realized her clothing was of a light color._

_"Ares…" she whined._

_He was staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably, crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously._

_"At least I'm faster than you," she teased, in attempt to lighten the dense mood that had settled over them. "I won this time."_

_In a flash, Ares had her pinned against a tree, panting heavily. She could feel his breath hot upon her face and she could feel her heart beating fast against her ribcage like a hammer. She could feel it. She could feel._

_"I am just as fast as you, kitten. I win."_

_Her heart beating wildly for reasons she did not know, or want to explain. Eris reached her hands up and pulled his head down, pretending to lean in for a kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. His lips met nothing. Instead he was pulled to the ground with Eris' swinging momentum. She had him trapped again. "Ha! I win!"_

* * *

Eris woke with the urge to go to empty her wastes. She groaned loudly before sitting up slowly and lifting herself from her. As she was perched above her pail in the corner of the room, her mind drifted to the dream she had just woke from. It was still vivid in her mind, perhaps because they were memories that she had often played through in her head during her time of utter loneliness...she could still remember the curve of Ares' jaw, the shine in his eyes, that beautiful and annoying curl that hung into his face. And the way that she had once reached out and pushed it behind his cheek, blushing furiously afterwards when he had laughed and kissed her.

STOP! He HURT you!

_He did more than hurt you_, her conscience told her.

Eris shook herself from the memory and was once again closed in on herself. That feeling...love was it? She had not felt it for so long. Some said it was a feeling of peacefulness inside. For her, it was a feeling of fire that spread out from the tips of her toes to the tips of her fingers. She stopped right then, and banged her head against the wall in desperation. She could not afford feeling love for the gods when she was to try to beat them in war. She chastised herself for letting emotions cripple her, and forced herself to think about the present.

That brought her to her the current issue at hand-getting Hecate's information. She considered looking for documents, but quickly out-ruled the option. Hecate was not a well-recorded goddess, and every myth that seemed to be out there was not guaranteed to be true. A big example was the kidnapping of Persephone. Eris just couldn't get over how Hecate had told the sun, but shielded the truth, and led Demeter through the underworld. She couldn't get over the fact that poets had gobbled up the gossip and made it into a glorified version.

And she couldn't get over the fact that Ares had betrayed her with one motion of a hand.

* * *

**Things to know:**

Ares was the son of Zeus and Hera and was considered to be the most unpopular of all the Olympians. He was loathed by both of his parents and equally disliked by his fellow gods, with the exception of Aphrodite, who for whatever reason found Ares to be quite desirable. Though he was the god of war, he was known to be a bit of a coward and would often be seen hastily retreating when the fighting became too intense. He was usually accompanied onto the battlefield by his Eris, the goddess of discord and her son Strife. His other companions were Enyo a war goddess, as well as Terror, Trembling and Panic, all of which were said to be braver than Ares himself.

_In my story, Eris doesn't have a son, Strife. She was a virgin until her master took it. Terror, Trembling, and Panic were her companions of war during the ancient days, as myth suggests._

* * *

The Horae, goddesses of the seasons, are said to be companions to Persephone as she ventures from the earth and Underworld, they are named;

Eunomia or Thalo, summer and order.

Eirene, spring and peace.

Dike, winter and justice.

Carpo, autumn.

_The Horae are where I got Eirene, a semi-OC. She was Persephone's friend, outraged at her kidnapping._

* * *

Altair means star

* * *

Men grew their hair long. A boy cut his hair short (about chin or jaw-length) when he reached adolescence, and remained with a short haircut until he became older and more distinguished.

The beard was a mark of distinction and virility. Alexander the Great ordered all his soldiers to cut theirs, so the beard lost some of its grandeur; still, it was the mark of a philosopher or a sage.

There were several popular ancient Greek hairstyles, worn by men as well as women: the krobylon was an up-do with hair gathered, tied and pinned over the forehead; the Kepos, a bowl-cut used for youths and slaves; the Theseid was a sort of proto-mullet which was short in front and long in the back; the Hectorean was combed back into curls.

Garlands and diadems were worn by eminent Greek leaders, including Alexander the Great and prominent statesmen. This was also worn by prominent people at their funerals.

_This came into play when I was describing Altair's appearance. He has short cut hair, indicating youth._

* * *

Simplified version of the myth: Persephone was kidnapped by Hades, who saw her in the meadow picking flowers with her companions. She strayed from her friends in search of a Narcissus that she had spotted, and Hades took the chance to kidnap her. When Demeter found her daughter missing, she looked everywhere, and condemned the human race to have a harsh climate where nothing would grow. They starved. Eventually, the sun told her the truth, and some sources say Hecate led her through the underworld to Persephone. Hermes played a part in Persephone's release.

* * *

**Important things to remember from this chapter (You can refer back to this portion if you get lost among the story because of my late updates):**

-Eris lost her virginity to her master, who she suspects is Kronos, through a dream. Connecting this to the previous chapter, could she be the one in pain in Dreamworld?

-Her straw mattress and lack of wardrobe suggests that she is poor. She doesn't like it either. Why is she poor, though?

-Kronus can communicate telepathically

-Eris plans to blackmail Hecate to get her to join the Titans

-Eris is allies with Terror, Trembling, and Panic, who demand 100 years of freedom from their alliance in exchange for spying on Hecate (to get info)

-Eris was once good friends with Persephone

-Persephone WANTED to wed Hades, and that Hecate told the sun lies about what happened making Persephone seem innocent

-Altair is Eris' best friend. He is a son of Poseidon *KEY* and is in love with Eris, who doesn't seem to return his affections. She is considering it, though he didn't say anything openly, and knows she belongs to Ares.

-Eris was once Ares' lover. Rumors say that she was made an illegal immortal. She was betrayed by him, but we aren't sure why…yet.

-Eris was once happy. Then, something changed inside of her. Did Ares have something to do with it? Altair?

* * *

**A/N: Lovely! You finished the chapter. Please review. I love reviews. Feel free to flame. Cookies, anyone? (::) (::)**

_**Author's Challenge: Write about what happened that night with Eris and Kronos**_

**1) Post it as a story.**

**-Make sure to include this in the summary: "A fanfic of trollalalala's fanfic (Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hecate), a fanfic of the PJO series, a fanfic of Greek and Roman mythology. KronosxEris. Challenge #1."**

**-Include the link to the first chapter of my story inside your story.**

**2) PM me**

**3) Wait for a review from me!**

**All people who do this will receive a shoutout the next chapter (with a few virtual cookies from my endless supply) and a review of the scene. This a great way to get views and reviews (and such) on your own stories. **


	4. Pt 1: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: Fanmail, things to know, things to remember, and longer A/N at the bottom.**

**Last edited 1/24/13**

**Chapter 3**

Hecate was slumping in her small house. It rather resembled a shack, but she refused to call it so. Her dignity was all she had left. Right when she had walked in, she went straight to the usual spot where her mirror was, only to find a bare spot staring back at her.

With a feeling of deep despair, she sighed and plopped on her cot, which was the only acceptable furniture she lay there for a good fifteen minutes looking at the ceiling, just piling self-pity upon herself. After she had nothing else to think about her slowly degrading life, she sighed noisily again. She got up reluctantly and slowly tread to the shelf that contained all her potions and ingredients.

For some odd reason, she felt like she had just woken up. She felt the kinks and tenses of her muscles as she usually did in the mornings. Her butt, left shoulder, and her whole right arm was asleep. She rolled her shoulders a bit tiredly, trying to decrease the tension.

Sighing once more, she realized she was wasting her time.

The world as she knew it was going to come to an end if she didn't do what needed to be done. She might as well _try_to get some work accomplished.

Her plan was simple, yet elegant, genius, and- most of all- effective.

She stumbled over groggily to her dresser. She had a bit of a headache, and she still had what felt like the distortion of the morning when you just wake up.

Studying all of the potions, this was the first time her mind actually realized how many potions she had. Her potions were probably the most valuable thing she owned.

They were many different colors, like red, purple, green, yellow, blue, orange, and even colors like black and grey. Most of the time, the color indicated the nature of the potion. Hecate was looking for a particular vial that didn't abide by that rule.

Not only did the colors vary, but as did the shapes and sizes. Some containers were cylindrical and big, others were cubed and small. Many were also pentagonal, octagonal, rectangular, and even a couple straight-up spheres.

After her brain took in all of the different colors and sizes, she shook her head and got to the task at hand.

Finding _the _potion.

It was almost the perfect potion for the job.

However, she only had a couple doses left of the strength that was required.

Scanning through all of her potions, she found a glowing clear one. At first glance, it would look completely innocent, but Hecate knew otherwise. The black specks drifting throughout it suggested treacherous intentions. They shone like a full moon. It was contained in a simple teardrop shaped vial, almost looking like a perfume bottle.

Hecate honestly wasn't looking forward to seducing Poseidon. It was a hassle, she was merely going to do it for the sole reason to save the world.

If Amphitrite found out…gods she didn't even think about that.

And Poseidon... well he didn't do anything wrong. She would sympathize him at the fact that his wife would most likely scream at him and start arguments, when he hadn't done anything wrong. And he wouldn't remember anything, so he would be completely defenseless but seen as a liar. But she wouldn't know. So that wouldn't ever have to happen.

Sighing at all of the drama going on, she grabbed the bottle and separated it from the rest of her potions. She would remember to grab it later on her way out.

For now, she needed to dress in her best attire. She wouldn't want to lose her virginity in a rag. She looked at the three dresses she owned, and one stood out in particular. It wasn't grand by any means, but it was her favorite of the dresses. It was gifted to her by Demeter after she had helped her through the Underworld. Hecate hadn't worn it once.

Hecate delicately handled the dress, for it was age-ridden. She carefully took the vial from its place and slipped in between the folds of her dress.

_Okay. You can do this._

She didn't want to teleport, for she needed time to think her plan over. It was a simple plan, however it required a lot of thought. She couldn't risk the slightest mistake, for it would be the end of her, as well as the world. So, as a result, she ended up walking.

As she walked down to the shore, she noticed the familiar breeze of the sea. A feeling of guilt washed over her, her stomach clenched. That meant he was happy, probably with his wife. She was just about to ruin that.

She struggled to force those thoughts away. She couldn't afford to think like that. They just kept coming back.

Finally, she convinced herself that it was for a good cause. It was to save the whole world, and a little bit of unhappiness from an innocent person was worth that.

The sand flowed between her toes as she walked. The sea-breeze caused her dress to drift slightly in the wind, and as she got closer to the sea the wind seemed to gradually increase.

She hoped it was just her imagination.

Finally, taking a deep breath, she came up to the shoreline.

She kneeled down shakily. The winds were very fast now, and seemed to be swirling in a large circle around her.

She then poured the contents of the vial into the open sea.

It was milky in texture; Thick, smooth, and it kind of gulped out as if it were blood.

She could sense as well as physically tell the change of the sea, in other words, the change of Poseidon.

The water became unnaturally still, and glowed with an unusual aura.

The wind completely stopped, and all she could hear was the ragged, heavy sounds of her breathing.

She could feel the emotion of anxiety going through her brain.

This was it.

Hecate muttered a few prayers to no one in particular. She sensed a powerful being close by, and knew that Poseidon would be coming to her in a few mere seconds. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she realized that there would be no turning back.

_Amphitrite, I am so sorry._

Then, Poseidon glided out of the sea in full glory, his trident in hand. She tried not to panic as he walked closer and closer.

_I have NO idea what I'm doing!_

With that glazed look, the lord of the seas smoothly walked over to where she stood.

Her heart was beating against her ribs forcefully, and she put her hand to it just to assure herself.

_You're not supposed to be nervous!_

"Sit," she muttered, immediately growing red at the cheeks. Poseidon obeyed.

She found it frightening that an Olympian in her presence, much less listening to her. The whole thing was shocking in general, but she had no time to try to absorb it. She had a few minutes to complete her task. She could not fail.

Quickly, Hecate wove a spell to enclose the small area that she would use to produce the beginning of the Olympian savior.

No immortal would be able to see her now.

However, there was one small flaw in her barrier; Spirits were able to see through it, but she didn't pay too much heed to that. All spirits were under her control and wouldn't betray her. She could trust them with her secret.

"Now, Lord Poseidon," she whispered hoarsely, "you must undress."

She found herself blushing even more furiously after that. She buried her face into her knees.

_How am I going to live after this?_

When she looked up, Poseidon was completely bare. Hecate turned absolutely crimson before grimacing.

* * *

**-If you want to read this scene, PM me. I didn't write it. Gr3yFate did, and it's a lemon/parody. I didn't have the boldness to post it.-**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Eris only had one place left to go.

She had been avoiding the god for the longest time. She hated him. She absolutely hated him. He had touched her heart delicately. But then, he ripped it out and stopped on it with metal cleats in a way that could never be forgiven. Besides, the certain war god was a player. That was his nature: To steal people's hearts and then betray them. To make them feel loved and then harshly throw them to the side to protect himself.

But she had no choice.

She needed her prize. And she needed to see _him_again to get it.

She had no choice. It was a matter of all or nothing. If she accomplished her order, she would gain all. If she did _not_accomplish her order...

Her master was cruel. She still wasn't completely certain _who_ or _what _he was.

But then again, so were the gods. The Olympians needed to suffer. They partied and carelessly allowed themselves to be in a vulnerable state. When Zeus was drunk, the skies were out of control. Planes would be struck down, lightning would hit anything; Children, houses, rubber. The laws of electricity didn't apply. The same went for the other gods, but their own domain applied.

All of the time, the gods selfishly enjoyed themselves, drinking with women, pounding women, and raping women, doing whatever they wanted with women, not giving a shit about the mortal world.

Plus, they're _their _children. If Zeus honestly wanted to, he could morph the Ancient Laws. He was the current ruler. Just like Chaos was at a time, then Gaea and Ouranos, after that Kronos and  
Rhea. He wasn't as strong as the rest, sure, but he still held the same level of office. He still got the same rights and wrongs of the previous rulers, excluding Chaos.

Yes, of course, he couldn't automatically change the laws with a thought. He would have to put some work in it, but he wasn't trying at all. They were their children, and he didn't care about them.

He was lazy.

It was easier and more fun to hang around, get drunk, and bang chicks than care for his children.

Thus, he did the former.

Sighing, Eris sat up from her hard, hay bed.

She would have to go see... A-Ar-him.

She couldn't say his name at the second, with everything going on. It was too painful. Everything else just hit her hard like reopening a thought-to-be healed wound. His name brought back so many memories...

* * *

"_No! Stop it! Aghh!"_

_Eris was rolling around on the floor. Ares was tickling her like crazy, and she was giggling all of the place- trying to kick him off of her desperately._

"Admit it! Admit that I'm better!"

"N-never I-i-i-i-n m-m-m-y li-fe!"

By now, her stomach hurt she was laughing so hard. Her face was a deep shade of red.

"You're going to have to say it someday." He warned.

He used his war powers to summon handcuffs.

Then, he flipped her on her stomach, and cuffed her hands behind her back.

He started to tickle her feet.

Eris was laughing uncontrollably, her feet were jerking around almost hitting Ares in the face.

"Say it!" He warned, amused.

"O-o-okay. F-f-f-i-ne. B-but y-y-you have t-to l-l-l-let me g-go."

"You promise?" Ares asked.

"You don't believe me?"

He let her go.

He stopped tickling her and started uncuffing. The handcuffs hadn't even completely left her wrists before she sprinted out of there. She was always a quick one.

Ares laughed.

"Damn you, Eris! I'll get you!"

And he ran out the door, after her.

* * *

Eris' mouth was slightly agape.

All of the memories...

Her eyes stung with emotion. She blinked back a tear and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve.

_He betrayed me. He shattered me. He gave me happiness and light, and then he ripped it apart._

After all, as they say, only the ones who have touched your heart can you truly hate.

She huffed out a shaky, emotional breath.

She had to go to Ares. It was either that or facing another night of complete humiliation with her master.

She walked out of her dump-for-a-house, and started to head to the Empire State Building.

The whole time she walked, she told herself that she was doing it for the other _him._

For... Altair.

He was always so warm and nice to her, and anybody could tell that he _had_loved her. He was always comforting her in her times of need. Always putting her before his own needs.

And now he was _gone._

Gone for her.

And she didn't even get to tell him how much she loved him too.

She couldn't think about it. Her eyes were starting to sting again.

She was a dark goddess, she wasn't emotional. She was cold a-and ruthless a-a-and just dark.

She wasn't an Aphrodite.

She was strong.

With one last, shaky breath, she realized that an extremely tall building stood right in front of her.

She walked inside, and to the side desk.

Most of her mind was completely aware of the action she was taking, and definitely didn't like it. However, some part of her mind- no matter how small- was screaming things like _'Get away from here! Get as far away from him as you can!'_

She was aware that she shouldn't be here. It was almost like a homing instinct; a pull in her mind and stomach that just told her to get away.

She ignored it.

She slipped quietly past the long line waiting for entrance. None of the mortals noticed her. She had put them into a frozen state, and they stood unmoving. Once she came to the desk, she leaned on it. The man behind the desk was probably in his mid-thirties, and he was already going bald. His brown hair was combed to the side, and he had on a black and white vest along with a crimson tie. He was pale and muscled, and looked to be once very athletic.

The desk was of high quality, and when she ran her fingers along it, she detected it to be smooth.

"600th floor, please."

The guy looked at her like she was going a bit crazy.

"Uh, ma'am? There is no 600th floor? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly alright." She said, irritated. "The 600th floor. Now."

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should just sit-"

Eris had grabbed his throat, and rapped her fingers straight to the top of his balding head, instantaneously knocking him into an unconscious state. She smirked. One good thing that her master gave her was a little godly power.

Then, she set him aside. She would be gone by the time people noticed, thus she didn't worry about his disposal.

She scanned her eyes throughout the desk, looking for potential magical items.

Her eyes looked and looked, but she couldn't find anything.

A bottle of cologne,a picture of a family that obviously wasn't his own, a can of Coke and some keys sat on the desk.

But no godly key to Olympus.

She got down on her hands and knees, and started looking under the desk.

She felt a presence come up from behind her, but she was too preoccupied to give it much thought.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked up into light blue eyes of a man that looked to be the same age of the previous.

He had blonde hair, and it was combed back. He was kind of skinny, but you could tell that you really did not want to be in a fight with him.

The guy before was obviously a substitute; this guy was probably coming back from his lunch break. He was the real guy, not some regular mortal.

"Looking for something in par-" He started.

He was cut off when he looked into her dark eyes. He froze. He saw all of his worst experiences flash before him, as if it were all happening again. They continued, they haunted him.

He stumbled back.

"P-p-please, p-p-please s-stop!" He murmured.

Eris advanced, towering over him as he was pleading on his knees. She stared deep into his eyes, her expression emotionless.  
"Tell me where the key to the 600th floor is."

"Now." she finished imperatively.

* * *

A fair-haired, beautiful woman answered the door, scantily dressed.

"Oh, hello," the woman purred. "Are you another one of Lord Ares' whores?"

Eris looked back with disgust.

"I think you are describing yourself." Eris said sharply, with a hint of distaste. "I am here strictly for business purposes."

_So this is who he replaced me with, _she thought bitterly. Then she remembered that she shouldn't care about who he was laying with at night and mentally whacked herself.

A familiar voice sounded from inside the doorway, "Aph, who is it?"

"Oh...just some girl asking for a business meeting." the woman said silkily before sending a smirk in Eris' direction.

Ares stumbled to the doorway, obviously exhausted. Eris could only imagine what they were doing before she came.

Ares looked up. When he saw Eris, his eyes narrowed. He held his gaze like he was looking forward to killing her. "Aph, go home. I have some business to attend to."

Who Eris figured out was Aphrodite just pouted before giving him a look of annoyance and leaving in a puff of pink smoke and glitter. Eris felt a flash of irritation wash over her. Why did _she_ get teleportation advantages when she was so _weak_?

"What brings you here?" Ares roughly pulled Eris through the door and slammed if forcefully behind her.

There was a fiery look in Ares' eyes, and she saw just a glimpse of the old, playful Ares standing before her.

Her face lightened, but immediately she morphed it back tense and hard right when she remembered all of the things that happened after. All of the things he did.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"Millenia since I've seen you and all you say/ask is what do I want?" She said bitterly. "Nice seeing you too."

"What do you want?" He snarled once again.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Hecate."

"And why exactly should I?"

"Are you seriously going to refuse a simple request]?"

His face turned into an expression consisting of anger.

"Seriously Ares, after everything you did to me, you won't do me a single favor?"

His expression turned solemn, soft, and sorrowful, and he immediately answered without another word.

"I don't know a lot," he started. "But I do know this."

"Hecate is the daughter of Asteria, the Titaness of Falling Stars. Her father is Perses The Destroyer. He was a cruel man- not afraid of anyone. He murdered anyone who stood in his way, but he wasn't a fool, either. If he found himself outmatched..." Ares led on. "He would find your weakness and use it against you. A weakness that's so strong and so deep... that even you don't know of it."

He paused dramatically, letting the information sink in. Hecate already knew about all these things. Her research had given her that much.

"For most of the current times- non-mythological and non BC- she lives in a small, isolated shack. She's moderately poor, and she is usually cooped up indoors. However, Hecate is anything but unaware, for she uses her prized mirror to explore the Physical World, the Spiritual World, and the Dreamland.

_I didn't know that. The Dreamland..._Eris made a mental note to research it later.

"She is a mother to all spirits and ghosts, and her presence is a sanctuary to them." Ares informed.

_Almost __all ghosts and spirits,_Eris thought to herself, suppressing a smirk.

"The Titaness of crossroads, entrances, fire, light, the Moon, magic, witchcraft, poisonous plants, necromancy, and sorcery, I give you Hecate. But mainly, she is simply depicted as the Titaness of Magic."Just hearing his voice again made Eris' eyes sting with tears threatening to overflow. That arrogant way he said things, like,

"Anything that's deep and dark? Any weaknesses?"

Ares thought for a bit.

"Nope. Not that I know. Well, except her mirror. That's her most delicate possession."

Before he could ask why Eris wanted to know, she stormed out.

_Nothing. He told me nothing I didn't know._

As she walked down to the gates of Olympus, she thought that she saw Terror, Trembling, and Panic leaning on an ancient building, smirking at her.  
There smirks seem to have said: _Where else are you going to go for information now?_

It was probably just her imagination. But still... what if it wasn't?

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update and for drawing Percy's birth out way too much (I suppose it has become a habit…). A huge thanks (and apology) to Gr3yfate, who was my beta for this chapter, but ended up doing so much work, I'm classifying him as a co-writer. He really helped me along with it, and I laughed so much while talking to him over Google Drive.**

**Review…please? Thank you to all the reviewers from last time!**

* * *

**Fanmail:**

**PJandLGequalsLove: AWWH, thank you so much. I might need help in the future, but I think I'm good now. Thank you for being so agreeable!**

**Gr3yfate: Thank you for 1) putting up with me 2) doing so much work for me and 3) reviewing in the first place. Thank you!**

**The Goddess of Myths: Oh, you're review was lovely. Thanks for actually taking time to review with some thought. You're such a wonderful supporter of mine!**

**O~O~O~O**

**Things to know:**

**-Aphrodite was Ares' lover in myth, though she was married to Hephaestus. **

* * *

**Things to remember/think about:**

**-Hecate's barrier didn't let any immortal or mortal see in, but spirits could see/pass through it.**

**-Poseidon won't remember anything when he is released from the spell. **

**-Who was that man at the Empire State building?**


	5. Pt 1: Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I know I promised to update quickly this time around, but exams and life in general have been getting in the way. Thank you for sticking with me, though!**

**This chapter is dedicated to PJandLGequalsLove for getting me started on this story and being so supportive even when I was particularly mean.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Gr3yFate for being so understanding and giving me something to laugh about.**

**Channels to listen to while reading: BrunuhVille (youtube)**

* * *

_Before he could ask why Eris wanted to know, she stormed out.  
_  
Nothing. He told me nothing I didn't know.

_As she walked down to the gates of Olympus, she thought that she saw Terror, Trembling, and Panic leaning on an ancient building, smirking at her.  
There smirks seem to have said:_ Where else are you going to go for information now?  
_  
It was probably just her imagination. But still... what if it wasn't?_

O~O~O~O~

She shrugged it off. She had enough things piling up in her head.

Finally, she came to the mighty celestial bronze and gold gates. She walked through the gates, marveling at them like they were solid gold. Then, feeling weird, she shook her head and continued down the path towards the exit of Olympus.

O~O~O~O~

Eris was silent while traveling back to her home. She was very frustrated, because she had to travel a very long distance and she was physically unable to teleport. When she became a goddess, she didn't really get all the perks. Frustrating.

O~O~O~O~

_Eris frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_Ares just smiled cryptically and kept pouring the golden thick liquid into a cup._

_"Are you sure this is approved by the gods?" she tried asking a different question. Ares was acting so oddly; she had never seen him this quiet._

_Ares took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Isn't this what we want? To be together for eternity?"_

_Eris swallowed nervously, but bobbed her head in response. "But what will happen to me?"_

_"Well," Ares started with a pause. "You will become immortal. You will never die."_

_"Do I acquire any kind of power? My own domain?" The thought of it made her giddy._

_Ares sighed again. "No."_

_"Why?"_

_"You are not becoming a goddess. You are merely becoming immortal."_

_Eris nodded again._

_"We can be together," Ares put down the jug and lifted her chin with his finger._

_Eris looked down. "What of my family?"_

_"We can create a new one, together."_

_"What of my mortal friends?" Eris looked up at Ares with such innocence that Ares almost regretted what he was doing to her. Almost.._

_"Do you mean that son of Poseidon?" he spat. He wrinkled his face into a hostile grimace._

_"A-Ares," Eris stammered. "It's n-not like that."_

_Ares just scowled and turned away from her and grumbled to himself. "Imagine it. A mere mortal questioning immortality. What is going on inside her head?"_

_"Ares," Eris murmured. She touched his shoulder. "I'm giving up everything by doing this. Is that not enough proof of my devotion?"_

_Ares turned to face her and handed her the cup. "Yes, Eris. That is nearly enough. Once you are immortal, you will become my partner on the battlefield to prove your loyalty."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Ares put a finger across Eris' lips. "Hush. We can discuss these things later. Drink. It may burn at first, but the pain will cease."_

_Eris looked into Ares' eyes and saw red flames dancing in them. They burned brighter and reached higher as she stared. She couldn't help but notice how different they were from Altair's eyes. His were as green as weeds floating in a calm sea. The thought of it calmed her, but Ares' fire excited her. She hesitated for a moment. She would have to choose now._

_"Drink." Ares repeated and handed her the cup._

_Eris eyed the golden substance. "Ares, are you sure this is alright?"_

_Ares narrowed his eyes. "Do you want immortality or not?"_

_Eris wanted to say, 'I'm not sure,' or 'No, why would I?' or 'No, I don't think I want it at all,' but her lips wouldn't form the words. Instead she said aloud, "Yes, Ares."_

_She lifted the cup to her lips and drank. A rich thick substance flowed down her throat, leaving a trail of heat behind. She felt fire moving from her stomach and through her body and she almost screamed. She was burning alive. _

_The last thing she saw was flames. Flames and fire. The last thing she felt was fire, all over, consuming her, eating her. _

_And that is how she was tricked into immortality. How she was tricked into doing something she should have refused. _

_O~O~O~O~O_

Eris occupied herself with her thoughts as she walked to a bus-stop.

_Oh, you're really in for it. Where are you going to get information now?_

She knew no body would be willing to help her. Her former lover had almost refused her. Her only allies, the trio, demanded high prices for information that should've been granted willingly.

She felt a sudden urge to punch Ares in the face. She wanted to. But she knew she couldn't.

_But, if you're in the army, you'll be able to. And do so much more. Perhaps torture the war god. Make him pay his dues that he should have paid many millennia before. You'll gain godly powers, strip the Olympians of theirs' as slowly and painfully as you want. Perhaps you could drown Poseidon. Yes, torture him. He voted against you, didn't he? And injure Ares with his own weapons, then let him heal, and then strike him over and over again._

But a voice was nagging at her. _Why would you want to torture your first love? Why would you work for Kronos like that? Where is your pride?_

Eris just shook her head. _It's for Altair. _

She imagined him standing there. She had never lost him. She had never been the reason he was sent to Tatarus.

_Oh, Altair. _Eris muttered a string of curses aimed at Ares and felt the anger he had buried in her bubble to the surface. She could feel flames of heat dancing across her skin.

_Not here, _she told herself, _Not here where mortals can see you._

Eris had fought to control the anger, but Ares had buried it inside her too long, too deeply. He had left a little part of him in her when they made the alliance, and now she couldn't get rid of it. She wanted to scratch away at her skin to get that part of _him_ out of _her._

The anger was driving her to madness now, but she knew she couldn't give in. Her vision gave way and all she could see was red. Flames, flames, and fire. Then, suddenly, Altair appeared in front of her, just standing there in his perfect state. She felt his hand touch her cheek and she forgot everything. And then he was gone.

Eris shook her head and continued walking, drifting into daydreams. She shook herself from her memories when she came to a halt to a crossroad that she didn't quite remember.

_If he were here, he would know, _her conscience nagged at her. Altair was always great with geography. Eris felt her insides churning. It had been more than a millennia and he still affected her in a way that made her insides want to burst._ I knew I shouldn't have…have trusted Ares._

Her feelings were squashed down within her and she felt like she was being strangled.

_You will trust me. You will love me, and me only. _A voice entered her mind and wrapped it in paralysis.

Somehow, Eris gained her voice and managed to croak in the most defiant way she could muster, _I will never love you._

_You will learn then. _The voice burned. _I am the master of you now. Your pathetic immortal energy is slowly being sapped from you and is filling me._

_You are not able to take away my immortality. It outright defies the ancient laws. _Eris said coldly.

_Now, now, _the voice mocked, _you weren't exactly meant to be immortal either, eh? You are one to speak of the ancient laws._

Eris racked her brain trying to think of a response. The voice continued before she could say something witty.

_You will wed me when this is all over, _It boomed.

_No, I will not!_

_Yes, you will, _the voice said patiently, as if speaking to a child.

_By then, the deal will be over and you will have no power of me. _Eris retorted.

_Well, by then, you will also be all mine._

_I do not know you, _she responded weakly.

_You need not know me. _

_I do not even know your name. _

_You know that I am waiting for the right moment to strike at the Olympians, and that is all that matters right now. Perhaps, on the wedding night I will tell you._

Eris couldn't feel it, but she collapsed to her knees before falling in a heap. The telepathy was straining, and she could feel ice-cold claws reaching over her heart.

_You will never have power over me again, _Eris snapped.

She forced all thoughts out of her mind and stumbled to her feet. Already, beads of sweat formed on her brow, because she was constantly being pushed down, like the heavens were dropped upon her back.

_Get out of my head, _Eris grit her teeth.

The voice laughed. _I am the lord of the Titans. You cannot simply command me to go somewhere else._

Eris gave a little inaudible gasp. She was right all along. She was serving Kronos, like she had predicted.

_You will not. Leave. _She tried to gain control.

O~O~O~O~O

Then everything went black

O~O~O~O~O

Eris blinked and shot straight out of the bed she was upon when she saw who was staring into her face.

"Lady Hecate!" she gasped.

Hecate just calmly teleported to opposite side of the room and put her hand over Eris' hand. Eris cringed at the contact.

"I am the goddess of crossroads," Hecate explained, "I help lost travelers. I sensed an unsure mind there and hastened over. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I was occupied with other…things." Hecate blushed, to Eris' surprise.

"Well, thanks," Eris muttered before edging towards the door.

"I am not finished."

Eris froze. From Hecate's tone of voice she knew something was wrong. What had Hecate seen?

"I saw you screaming and convulsing on the ground. Would you care to explain?"

"What did you hear?" Eris whispered, her fingers brushing against her lips in surprise.

"I heard enough to know of your pain…and engagement.:

Eris became rigid. "What exactly did you hear?" she asked in a strained voice.

"You should know," Hecate just smiled.

Eris couldn't help it, but she felt herself getting angry and impatient. "Well, thank you, but I'd better be on my way," she said, her voice dripping with honey.

"To see Ares?" Hecate asked casually. "He will not give you what you want."

Eris was already on her way, but she shouted over her shoulder, "Been there already!"

By the time she left, Hecate was already smiling to herself knowingly. "She was always a fast one." Hecate said to no one in particular.

O~O~O~O~O

Eris ran as fast as her legs would take her. Her hair was whipping against her face and even though she was constantly trying to spit it out, it felt good. Her legs were aching, but she felt as if she were flying.

_Altair would tell me I was his bird. And I would tell him he was my hope. Oh, how true that is now._

She pushed herself even faster, as if a lioness was hot at her heels.

Then, she stopped. She arrived at her door. How she had arrived, she didn't know. _Probably Hecate's doing. I'm leaving Hecate behind. I'm leaving my master behind. I'm leaving Ares behind. Persephone,Eirene, Altair. _

_No you aren't._

Then she entered her house, slammed and bolted the door and collapsed on her bed without a single thought of the dreams she might have.

O~O~O~O~

Kronos came. He came. He came, again.

_Oh, gods help me._

_You shut me out. _A terrifyingly calm voice penetrated the darkness.

_I did, my lord. _Eris said with mock respect.

_You did._

There was silence.

Then Kronos broke it like a punch would shatter glass. _Why did you? _Kronos yelled each word with force.

Eris flinched slightly and found herself saying, _I did not mean to._

_Ah, you are strong. _She could feel the air around her thicken.

_I admire that, _he continued, _but soon you will be submissive._

_You know nothing of my strength. _Eris tried to sound confident.

_I know _everything _about your strength, _he laughed harshly. _I know that your strength is filling me, and it is very nourishing, I must say."_

_My strength is mine to keep. You may be taking my energy, but you will never make me weak. _Eris replied quickly.

Kronos laughed, _I know you. I know that your energy will seep through your veins into mine, and your pathetic immorality will be mine to keep._

_I thought we had already discussed this, _Eris said between clenched teeth. _You cannot take my immortality. That is impossible._

_Of course, _Kronos said, sounding bored. _You were granted it illegally, given by a god without the Olympian Council's approval. So, of course, I can take it away. You are not bound to it by forces stronger than mine._

_Why did the Olympians not take away my immortality when they found out? _Eris challenged.

_They tried._

_How do you know? _Eris narrowed her eyes into the darkness.

_I know many things._

_Answer my questions._

Kronos gave a dramatic sigh.

_They tried, but couldn't. Your bond with Ares, yes I know, _Kronos added when he heard Eris make unintelligible sound of surprise, _was still incredibly strong. You two were in love, I hear. _

Eris felt her hands clench into fists at her sides.

_The Olympians had to break your bond with Ares in order to take away your immortality, but they could not accomplish it and you remained immortal. Then, they gave you your sentence for illegally taking immor-_

_I know what happened. _Eris growled.

_I know, _Kronos replied cheerfully, _As I was saying, the fact that you had created the Trojan War did not help. _

_That wasn't my idea! _Eris protested.

_Of course it wasn't, darling._

Eris felt angrier by the second.

_It wouldn't do much good to get angry with me, Eris. Altair wouldn't appreciate it._

_You have no right to use that against me! _

_I have every right! Speaking of Altair, there is something I'd like you to know._

Eris fought for control over her emotions.

_Altair's immortality is now mine._

Eris lost it.

_YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!_

_What? You said to keep him alive. He's still alive, just more vulnerable and likely to die within the next year or s-_

_Y-YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOTIC, LYING, CHEATING, CHILD-EATING, CANNIBALISTIC, IMBECILIC CREATURE. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE ANYBODY NEAR ALTAIR'S GREATNESS…_

Eris continued with her long string of insults, but a thin light enveloped her and she found herself on her bed once more.

O~O~O~O~O

"Shhhhhh," she heard, "We mustn't wake her."

Eris sat up in her bed.

"Oh, the mistress is awake."

"I _told _you."

"The lovely trio…or duo by what I see," Eris said coolly. "Why are you in my dwelling? And when did I summon you? I don't believe I did."

"We no longer need you to summon us to appear. Once you broke the contract with Ares, the contract with us was also severed. However, we are still bound to you by thin threads." Terror explained.

Eris put her hand to her forehead for a moment before sighing.

"What brings you here?" she asked again.

"We have information."

"What?"

"You know what we speak of."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

Eris sighed. "Yes, I do. What is it?"

"We will not tell you unless you grant us a century of freedom."

"I am not in the position to do so," Eris lied smoothly.

Panic materialized. "Liarrrr…" he seethed.

"You know that I must get Ares to agree to the terms."

"That is where you are wrong," Terror said.

Panic sent a look of pure hatred towards Eris. "You are the one bound to us."

Eris sighed. "First tell me the information. I will give you freedom later."

"She lies!" Panic screeched.

"Shhh…" Trembling pat Panic's back.

"You have driven my brother into insanity," Trembling growled. "Give us our freedom."

"He wasn't like this last time," Eris said curiously.

"He was, but you didn't see. It was in his eyes."

"I cannot do this to mankind."

"We will not harm them." Terror said solemnly but not before shooting Trembling an evil grin.

"I know that look, and I don't believe you." Eris said simply.

"I…well, you _do _need information." Terror replied.

"Yes, I would very much so like it."

"Then swear on Styx that you will give us our century of freedom."

"I swear on Styx that I will grant Panic, Terror, and Trembling a century of freedom if they give me information that I require."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Okay," Terror began, "Hecate is pregnant."

"Yes?"

"She is pregnant with a son of Poseidon."

"We saw her yesterday on the beach with that sea leech," Panic added, "Thoughts she could hide from us…foolish girl…her barrier was weak. We spirits can see."

Panic curled into a ball and scampered into the corner of the room.

Eris gasped. It all suddenly came into place. A pact forbade any children of the big three from being born. Hecate would not only be disgraced and punished, but her child would be killed. She was obviously trying to use her child as a war piece. Losing it would devastate Hecate.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Panic looked like he was going to speak up, but Terror did instead. "My lady, we didn't _mean_ to see Hecate, but we were going to the beach to cause some trouble for the women there." Trembling snorted. "We made them think there was a shark in the waters and they all left. They didn't stop to think that they were on the New Jersey shore."

Terror and Trembling snickered at each other.

"H-how did you do that?" Eris stammered in surprise. "I thought…I thought that you were only powerful on the battlefield and were not able to use your powers unless summoned by myself or Ares!"

Terror kept laughing. "That was the promise, but Ares and yourself severed it. The power of the bond weakened. And while we are able to roam freely and cause minor happenings, we cannot be summoned to war."

Trembling cut in. "I am surprised that bond between us isn't completely broken, because you haven't made contact with Ares in a very long time."

"Still a maiden, are we?" Trembling taunted.

Eris clenched her fists. "That is none of your business."

"Oh, it's okay. We know of your…situation." Trembling said.

"You have no idea."

"We have all sorts of ideas. We know. We spirits _know_ things. And while we know all, you don't even know who your master is!"

"I do know."

The three shook cackled in unison before Trembling continued, "We can tell you who you serve in exchange for another decade of freedom."

"You are trying my patience. Whatever happened to favors?"

"You have done none for us, so why should we do anything for you? Telling you what we just did is enough of a favor."

Eris sighed. "I already know who I am seeing. I do not serve him. I have created an alliance in which we are equals."

"Though he fails to treat you as so," Trembling said with mock sympathy.

"How do you know he is a male?" Eris asked suspiciously.

"You are fading. Someone is taking your immortality. I can feel it through the bond."

_Oh, here we go again with the 'taking my immortality' thing, _Eris thought wearily.

"How we found his identity will remain unknown."

"B-but!" Eris protested.

"That wasn't part of the deal, now, was it?"

Eris huffed in annoyance.

"Continue on about Hecate, now."

"Well, we had scared away the mothers and their children, and we were going to leave to find somebody else to occupy ourselves with…perhaps arrange for somebody to break into that girl's house."

"That's evil!" Eris gasped.

"And you've done worse," Trembling sneered.

Eris was silenced for a moment before she lied, "I did everything against my will."

Trembling would have none of it. "It was you who created this business. It was you who molded yourself into a heartless assassin, spy, whatever."

"I need the money," Eris said weakly.

"We can see that."

"You dare insult _me?" _Eris was not happy.

They ignored her and Terror continued, "Well, we were looking around when we saw Hecate. She was pouring something into the ocean. The constant waves that had been crashing against the shore for the past years stopped instantly. We were curious, as we know her powers as a sorceress. We watched her from afar, so she wouldn't be able to sense us."

Panic emerged from his crouched position and hissed, "Then Lord of the Seas, Posidon, yesss, walked from the waters and," he paused and gave a brief laugh, "he did horrible things to hersss…" he trailed off with a sadistic smile.

"Go on," Eris prompted, but Panic tightened his lips into a thin line and said nothing."

Terror interrupted, "They conceived a child under the stars, Hecate's domain, and near the sea, Poseidon's domain."

"Yes?"

"The child will be particularly powerful."

Eris gasped. She could kill two birds with one stone. She could get Hecate, a powerful Titan, _and _her child, a powerful first child of a Titan. Now, the question was, how to get Hecate? The answer came soon after.

"Hecate is virgin goddess," Terror stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I forgot!"

"And the fact that she's already an outcast."

"Excellent."

"And the foolishness of the gods will kill her baby."

"And she will be humiliated and stripped."

Eris' eyes glittered with excitement. "Well thank you."

And with that, she granted the trio a century of freedom.

O~O~O~O

"Good acting back there, Panic," Terror smirked and patted his brother on the back.

Panic smirked and bowed. "Our freedom is all thanks to me."

And then, havoc raced across the world as war after war sprung up out of nowhere. Manipulating the American President into attacking without support and with no evidence at all, leading Al Queda into a plane, driving a mortal named Kony insane…the list went on.

O~O~O~O~

When Hecate heard pounding on her door, she knew it was Eris, that troubled child. Hecate sighed a little a glided towards the door. Eris had not stopped banging on it, and it was a miracle that it was still in tact.

Hecate swung it open. "Hello."

Eris looked about smugly. "Hello," she replied.

"It is a pleasure to see you."

Eris snorted, "As it is to see you."

"Hecate gestured inside her hovel and Eris took it as a sign to enter. She invited herself over to the wobbly table and sat on the stool near it.

"I will give you one chance to willingly transfer yourself to the other side of this war."

_Please, please, please. Altair. I'm going for you._

Hecate was surprised but didn't show it. "You know there is no point in asking me to do that, because I will refuse each time."

"Oh goodness, really?" Eris asked mockingly.

"Yes, really." Hecate said with a frown. What did Eris know?

Eris folded her hands in her lap. "I'll give you a second chance."

"And I refuse, again."

"Then I suppose I'll have to reveal your secret," Eris said with fake innocence. She stood up from the stool and headed towards the door.

"Wait!"

Eris smiled to herself before turning back around. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Tell me what you know," Hecate said accusingly.

"Hecate," Eris pursed her lips in disapproval. "None of your voodoo magic can affect me now .You had better just switch, or I'll tell everybody about your coming baby. And, I'll get your baby killed in the process. But if I'm feeling good, I might just get you banished and stripped of your powers instead of killed."

Hecate gasped, "B-but.."

Eris interrupted her and snarled, "You thought no one could see you? Well you thought wrong."

If looks could kill, Hecate would have ice daggers imbedded in her side.

"How much do you know?" Hecate whispered.

Eris just smirked and said, "Everything you'd like to keep a secret, dear."

She returned to her seat and crossed her legs with a regal air. "But if you switch sides in the war, right now, I will help you keep your pregnancy hidden, and allow your baby to be born."

"You will not touch my baby!" Hecate said sternly.

"Why not?"

"I know what you are planning," Hecate narrowed her eyes with suspicion, "You want my baby to fight for you."

Eris smiled. "I am not that dishonorable. I would not take a bastard child."

Hecate fumed. "Says the murderer of the innocent," she returned quickly.

Eris huffed.

"Don't make my well earned title sound so degrading," she said with a wave of her hand.

There were a few moments of silence as Hecate pondered her situation. If she stayed with the Olympians, Eris would tell. She was never one to bluff. Decades of work and planning would be ruined. However, she _could_ still try to find a way to smuggle her baby into the world, though she had to work a few kinks out...

"I will join you on a few conditions," Hecate said slowly, "You will not interact with my child until the end of this war. You will allow me to give birth to him or her."

Eris cut in, "It's a him."

"How would you know?" Hecate was filled with suspicion again.

"Oh, I have my ways."

Hecate shook her head, "And you also must promise to help me deliver my child into good hands where he can be cared for until the right time."

Eris nodded. The terms sounded alright. Anything for Altair. Anything. His name itself made her giddy with excitement.

_I'm going to see him tonight. _

"It's a deal."

"Swear on Styx."

Eris sighed. She knew this would come. "I swear on Styx that I will not interact or make contact with Hecate's child until after this Great War. I swear on Styx that I will allow this child to be birthed into the world. I also swear on Styx that I will help deliver Hecate's baby into safe hands."

Hecate nodded in approval as thunder rumbled ahead.

"Your turn," Eris added.

"I swear on Styx that I will join the Titan Army for this war only if Eris agrees to not interact with my child, allow it to be born, and to help me deliver it into safe hands."

Thunder rolled loudly.

"Done."

Eris left with the feeling of satisfaction.

* * *

**Final version: 03/12/13**

**A/N: YUP, so that's the chapter. I hope the length makes up for my tardiness. I'll try to update quicker next time.**

**Things to Know:**

**-When I speak of wars in 1900 (briefly), think about the Philippines, World Wars (great havoc), the Cold War, Korea, Vietnam, and the Gulf Wars.**

**-I also speak briefly about wars in the 21st century, and since this story takes place in the late 1900s-present time, and the trio causing all the trouble will be free for a century, I am basically saying that the world will have war everywhere for the next century or so.**

**Things to Remember and Think About:**

**-Before you start hating on Eris, think about WHY she's doing all this. **

**-The agreement Eris and Hecate made is very important for later chapters.**

**-Notice how Hecate and Eris interact with each other. Yeah, Eris pretty much hates Hecate.**

**-Little hints about Eris' immortality. How did she get it? How does she feel about it? How did Ares feel about it?**

**Notes:**

**As always, give me suggestions, comments, and flames below in the review box!**

**Thank you so much for your support. The amount of favorites and follows I have is amazing!**


	6. Pt 1: Chapter 5

**Official Version: May 2013**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. However, please don't take anything of mine without my explicit permission, for example, the Author's Challenges.**

**Summary: *Edited Version* What if Percy was not a DEMI-god, but was a godling? What if no one knew, not even himself? What if he was a son of Poseidon and Hecate? Read about his story (and of the people involved), starting from the very beginning. Romance blossoms, hate strikes hearts, and complex relationships ensue, including a certain goddess, Eris.**

**Warnings: None, really.**

**A/N: Oh gosh, guys...I'm so sorry! I know, I promise to update. And I break my promise. I'm very bad at keeping them. Feel free to chuck cookies at me. Review if you hated my story! Review if you liked it! Review it just to be nice! A few free karma points for you.**

* * *

**Review:**

_As she walked down to the gates of Olympus, she thought that she saw Terror, Trembling, and Panic leaning on an ancient building, smirking at her. There smirks seem to have said: Where else are you going to go for information now?_

_It was probably just her imagination. But still... what if it wasn't?_

* * *

**Part One: Before the Beginning**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Eris ran all the way back to her home. No, she didn't run. She soared. Each step she took gave her energy. She was practically sparkling.

_I'm going to see Altair tonight._

When she arrived at her door she was so excited that she could barely focus. Though it was probably just her imagination, she could feel the air humming around.

Clumsily, she pulled out the keys to her small place and put them into the lock with fumbling hands. Automatically, she turned the key and swung the door open. Without another thought, she slammed the door, dropped her keys and ran to her bed. She hastily pulled off her shoes and socks and slid under the thin covers, sweat pouring from her forehead in a mix of emotions.

"Gods, gods, gods," she muttered under her breath quickly.

Silently, she rehearsed what to say when Kronos met her and what she would do when she finally saw Altair.

_It's been many years, Altair. Too long. But I'm coming._

She closed her eyes tightly and then tried to sleep.

Sleep would not find her, though. As hard as she tried and turned and twisted, her eyes would not remain closed. Finally, after many whacks to her head and frustrated tears, she slept.

Kronos would give her a gift, though not a gift she would expect. Eris saw everything. Everything, from the beginning.

* * *

_There was a knock at the door._

_"Come in."_

_The door sprang open to reveal a broad man._

_"Father! You have finally come to see me! How is everything?"_

_The man laughed. "Calm down, child. There will be time for chat. First, we have other important things to discuss."_

_"Would you like something to drink, father?"_

_"No! I am fine. I have lovely news."_

_"Continue."_

_"You will be receiving immortality! Once you are a god, you will have a seat near my throne as a god in training. You will train with me in my city."_

_"Uhm."_

_"It will be wonderful! You'll be a god; whatever else could you ask for in this life?"_

_He then looked out the window. "My duties call me. I will see you later."_

_The older man stood up and left the study happily._

_When the door closed, the remaining one sighed. _

* * *

_Eris opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, basking the room in a soft golden color. She yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes to clear them._

_Then, looking around, she gasped. The room was absolutely _huge _and she was in a bed fit for a king._

_Or a god. Or a goddess. Or an immortal._

_With a squeak, Eris realized that she was immortal, and that she was probably in Ares' palace. _

Gods, I can't do this.

_Slowly, she swung herself out of bed and tread to the elegant mirror on top of an almost ridiculously ornate bureau. When she looked into the mirror, she expected a beautiful, godly woman looking back at her. But the person looking back at her looked like a mess. She saw herself. She, unchanged, imperfect, still with that pale skin and straight dark black hair that wouldn't curl, or lighten no matter how much she tried to bleach it._

_Eris could not help but have a bit of disappointment creep into her. _

I'm giving up everything and they couldn't spare me a _few _upgrades.

_Then, she hit herself on the head for being so vain._

You're immortal now! Isn't that enough? Ares took a liking to you and gave you the drink of the gods himself. That must count for something.

_Shaking her head with a sigh, she pulled on a white robe hanging from the bed frame. Then she opened up the heavy door out of the bedroom and slipped out carefully in search of food. She tiptoed across the hall, turning all around in awe at the magnificence of the place._

This is the farthest I've ever been from home, I'd wager.

_She went down the spiral staircase in search of food. _

I wouldn't be surprised if this banister turned out to be pure gold, _she thought dryly._

_Eris was then faced with the highest ceiling she had ever seen. This _building _in itself was the biggest she had ever seen. Shaking herself from her awe, she was going to take a random guess and turn left. Hopefully, she would eventually end up in the kitchen. Perhaps she could ask a servant or two along the way. Ares seemed like one who would have servants. Then, thinking it over again, she realized that he hadn't sent anyone to see over her. She had been unconscious and he didn't have the mind to send her a healer or someone to tend to her when she awoke. Zeus only knows how long she went without food._

He doesn't actually _care _for you, _a voice hissed, _Are you really that foolish? Look at you! You, a sick, pale, thin, weakling. Not when Aphrodite and other girls like her are around.

_The fuel was there, and the match was lit. Ares had embedded part of himself in her when he bound himself to her and she felt a fire rise from her stomach. She suddenly felt like punching something. Then, she heard a familiar voice and froze. All the anger was forgotten and she peeked her head around the corner to hear more clearly._

_"I gave her the drink of the gods and she is immortal."_

_There was silence before a cool voice cut through the air. "You know that she could have died from that drink."_

_There was a deep chuckle. "I know the side effects. I am not surprised that she managed to pull through and didn't incinerate on the spot. She is a resilient one."_

_Eris silently walked to the door from which the conversation was coming from and pressed her ear against it._

I could have died, that idiot!

_"You could have not given her an apple of the Hesperides?"_

_"That is my mother's garden. I have no power there. I would have to kill Ladon in order to get the apples."_

_"Or try to trick Atlas."_

_"That is impossible," a cocky voice waved off the suggestion. "In addition, wouldn't it be odd to see me, an Olympian, trying to smuggle out an apple when I am already immortal?"_

_"The titan has about the intelligence of a rock."_

_"It is impossible to trick him into getting the apples. He is under the sky. He can't move."_

_"Of course, with your brain, it may be a bit harder to fool Atlas. You and him are on par, so that _does _make things more difficult."_

_"Are you mocking me?" There was a hint of a threat._

_"Of course not, your highness. One would not dare to mock the great God of War."_

_A growl, "That was not a smart move."_

_A sigh and a muttered, "Why did I even entrust Eris in your care?"_

_"Perhaps because she trusts me more than you."_

_"What did you say?"_

_Eris stiffened against the door as the tension in the air became almost palpable._

_"And she loves me more than she could ever you, fish."_

_Eris' eyes widened. _

A-are they talking about me? What? They can't be arguing about me. They must be speaking of some prettier girl out there. Oh yes, perhaps the girl at the market selling flowers every week. Yes, her hair is a nice light shade. Or m-maybe that girl…perhaps one with a nicer body. And nicer skin. And a nicer home.

Yes, _she assured herself, _they can't possibly be talking about me.

_Still, a part of her said, _Who ELSE could they be talking about, fool? They said _your _name!

_"Believe me," a voice said coolly, "she has more faith in me than in you."_

_"You can't protect her, as much as you try."_

_"You want to bet on that?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Dawn, tomorrow."_

_A slam made the door vibrate and Eris winced._

_"Remember that you are still below me and will be even when you receive the blessing of the gods and become Poseidon's heir."_

_Eris gasped. Immortality for him…perhaps bearing immortality by herself wouldn't be so bad._

_ "We'll see about that when I break you so hard, ichor will flow from your very ass."_

_Eris smiled involuntarily before covering her face with her hand to hide her smirk._

_A scraping against the floor was heard, so Eris quickly scampered away. She blindly turned corner after corner, her white robe billowing behind her. _

_"Oomph," she let out a muffled sound when she bumped smack into someone as she turned a sharp right."_

_Eris backed away blushing and muttered an apology while looking at the ground in embarrassment._

_"Good morning to you too," a lighthearted voice said._

_Eris looked up and blushed profusely when she realized who he was. "Good morning, Altair."_

_The scene faded and everything became blurry._

* * *

_There was a knock at the door._

_"Come in."_

_The door opened to reveal a tall, confident man._

_"I have lovely news!" The man at the door said._

_"Come in, father!" he tried to sound enthusiastic._

_The man in the doorway walks in and sat in a chair. "My daughter, Benthesicyme, has agreed to marry you. You'll be immortal and second in line to the throne if you marry her. The wedding will be magnificent! Would you like it in my palace or here? I'll give you time to decide. Oh, _goodness _I can't possibly think of how wonderful this will be!"_

_The younger man opened his mouth to speak, but his father stood up and walked out whistling._

_When the door closed, the remaining one sighed and shook his head. "What did I get myself into, now?"_

* * *

_There was a knock at the door. _

_"Come in."_

_The door opened to reveal a muscular, angry man._

_"Hello, father." _

_The man in the door responded with a grunt. He took a seat._

_"You have been spending too much time with that bastard child, son."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. You are betrothed to Benthesicyme! It would not do anything good to have word of your faithfulness reach her ears! Give up on that girl. She is frail. She will not bear you good children. She is a bastard, for the gods' sakes! You are a _prince_."_

_"Father?"_

_"You know who I speak of."_

_And with that, he stormed out of the room._

* * *

_"What?"_

_"You need to deposit this apple at the party."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it."_

_"Why?" _

_"Don't ask questions."_

_"Why?"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"WHY?"_

_"You need to do this to prove yourself worthy."_

_"But…"_

_"Listen to me. I have seen many more winters than you have. Trust me to understand."_

_Eris sighed. "Okay, Ares. I'll do it, though I don't understand why this is so important."_

_Ares smiled. "Here's the apple. Walk in and throw it up there. Be dramatic."_

_"Okay." Eris took the apple and ran up the walkway. _

_A few minutes later, she came back. "Why did it say, 'For the fairest,' Ares?"_

_"What did I say about asking questions?"_

* * *

_"I'm so tired, Ares!"_

_"I know you are. GAH, hit the target, not me."_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"How is that even possible? I'm standing right next to you! You're lucky that I have amazing reflexes."_

_"I'M SORRY!" _

_"Hurry up! Faster!"_

_"Okay! Not…my...fault...weak…" A arrow was shot after each tight word._

_There was one resounding thunk among a wave of arrows._

_"Your first bulls-eye."_

_"Yey," came the enthusiastic reply._

_"I never told you to stop shooting."_

_"I hate you."_

_"I know you do."_

* * *

_There was a knock at the door._

_Water splashed to the floor but was dried in a moment._

_"Come in."_

_The door opened and a man with the smell of the sea strode into the room._

_"That girl you fancy is going to be done for."_

_"What for?"_

_"She has caused the Trojan War by throwing that apple."_

_"That wasn't her fault!"_

_"Oh, no? I think it was."_

_A sigh. "Give me proof."_

_"She was jealous that she wasn't invited to the party. Why would she be invited? No one knew of her immortality, so she wasn't invited. Of course, no one knew she was immortal until now…and it turns out she's being tried."_

_"For what?"_

_"Illegal immortality and starting the Trojan War. We don't know who gave her the immortal drink, or _how _she survived it. That drink was not meant for mortals."_

_"How do you know all this?" came the suspicious reply._

_"Well, I am a god. I know these things."_

_"I mean, how do you know she drank the immortal drink?"_

_"There are three ways to become an immortal. One, is to receive the blessing of the gods and performing a ritual. Two, is to eat an apple from the Hesperides. Three, is to drink the immortal drink. We know she did not receive the blessing of the gods because we would have known. She also has no more power than a normal mortal. Atlas did not say anything about any visitors, and the apples are all there. So, there is one last option. All the possibilities point her guilty, that I know."_

_"You know nothing about her."_

_"I know that you're spending too much time with her. I also know that you're betrothed."_

_"Fine! I'm not betrothed any longer."_

_"You can't just break off the engagement!"_

_"I can't just _marry _her!"_

_"Why not? Calling off the marriage now would be disgraceful!"_

_"She and I don't know each other...she can't want to marry me either. She's my sister for the gods' sakes!"_

_"That is your young fire speaking! I will hear no more of this. Marrying within the family is perfectly normal. Look at the rulers of this land as a fine example."_

_"You don't understand!" The younger man sighed in exasperation. "You can't expect me to agree to spend the rest of my life, and my immortal one as well, with a stranger."_

_"You will marry Benthesicyme, Altair, and that is the end of our discussion."_

_"Yes, Lord Poseidon." What kind of father was he?_

_With a stern look, the older man stood up regally and left._

* * *

_Eris was snuggling deep into her bed when Ares stormed in and shook her awake._

_"Whaaaat?" she asked groggily, barely coherent._

_"Get up!" Ares hissed. "You need to leave this place."_

_Eris groaned and turned over._

_"Why? Can this wait 'till morning?"_

_Ares grabbed her by the shoulders, and she winced in surprise._

_"No! You need to leave my place. You can't stay her any longer."_

_"Why not?"_

_"The gods are chasing you."_

_"What? Stop, this isn't funny. I'm tired."_

_"I'm not joking! They are! They will be coming for you at dawn."_

_"Are you serious, Ares?"_

_"DO I SOUND SERIOUS?"_

_Eris sighed. "Why are they chasing me?"_

_Silence hung in the air._

_"You were given immortality illegally and started the Trojan War."_

_"What?!" Eris sat up straight in bed. "You told me…you told me…you _lied _to me!"_

_"I know, I know."_

_"Ares! How could you?"_

_Ares didn't pay any attention to her question. "Shut up and get out of bed. I have a pack full of things you might need."_

_"You are serious!"_

_"Yes! Now get up!"_

_Suddenly, it all dawned on her. "No, I'm not leaving."_

_Ares stared at her blankly._

_"I've listened to everything you ever said to me for the past years. I've done everything you ever asked me to do, like a slave! I've been imprisoned here in my room. And, now, you want me to leave…just so you won't look guilty for giving me immortality and housing one who defies the law of the gods!"_

_Ares stared at her for a moment, as if wondering if Eris was real. Then, with flames dancing high in his eyes, he pushed her hard enough to send her head slamming into the stone wall behind her. "How dare you! I have given you shelter and protection for weeks, months, years! I have given you immortality. I loved you. I gave you more than that Poseidon spawn could ever give you! And still, you worthless woman, you want more!"_

_Eris' ears were buzzing from the pain. She lifted a hand to the back of her head and gasped when she pulled away with blood on her fingers. _

_Ares backed away slowly when he glanced at her hand, and his face softened. He reached forward to cup her face, but she shrank back from him. "Oh gods, Eris. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm sor-"_

_Eris glared at his face. Tears threatened to spill. The betrayal was too much for her. "You know what? I _am _going to leave! I don't need your help either. I'm leaving. I don't want anything from you anymore."_

_With that, she strode out of the bedroom._

* * *

_Eris was led through a golden hallway in golden chains with golden people staring at her. She was dressed in black rags that were tattered after days on the run. Still, she held her head up high._

I managed to elude them for this long…I should be proud of myself.

_Eris felt hands grip her around her arms. She turned to her left and saw an emotionless guard staring at her face. She widened her eyes as much as possible and gave her best innocent look. She thought she saw the man's face soften, but another pair of hands grabbed her right arm. The hold she had over the guard on her left was broken._

There's no way out of this.

_Eris braced herself as they came to two huge doors._

_A guard dressed in full armor sneered at her and opened the door with a lazy push._

_Eris spat back at him in return before being pushed through the doorway harshly._

_"Bring the prisoner forth," A voice boomed._

_Eris was walked to the center of the room. She stared all around her. Olympians were surrounding her, and she could do nothing but submit to their punishment. She hated losing. And she lost a lot, which made her hate a lot of things._

_She met eyes with Ares, who looked away immediately. She sniffed and rolled her eyes. Then, Eris saw Altair. He was standing by Poseidon, a position of honor. She stared at him for a few long seconds, but he didn't dare look at her._

Altair is here…what?

_Eris saw Poseidon put his head in his hands._

_Then she realized that the gods could read her thoughts. She cleared her mind and started to sing a silent tune to occupy herself._

A thin, sculpted man looked down at her with a cruel smile that screamed 'I'm going to kill you mercilessly'.

Lord Apollo, _she thought, acknowledging him._

_Lord Zeus looked at her sternly and she quieted. "Before you is Eris, with no last name." _

_A few snickers were heard to her left._

Hermes, _she thought, _you tell me your last name and I'll tell you mine.

_More sniggers were heard, but this time, she turned to see Artemis hiding her mouth behind her hand._

_Zeus cleared his throat. "She is charged with three crimes. One, gaining illegal immortality. She was given the immortal drink, survived it, and is immortal without the gods' permissions. Two, causing a major disruption among the gods. She caused the Trojan War by fooling the goddesses. Three, she had tried to run when we sought her."_

_Eris spoke up, "My lord, with all the respect due to you, I don't understand how the second and third accusations qualify as crimes. Why is causing disruption among the gods a sin? Are you all so conceited to think that I must obey and worship your very existence? Many other people caused disruption of the gods, yet they have not been tried, as they are in your lordship's favor. And surely, with all your wisdom, you know enough to understand that running from people that are trying to kill you is the natural thing to do."_

_Zeus gripped his lightning bold and a few sparks flew from his fingers, crackling. Out of the corner of her eye, Eris could see Artemis smiling. Altair was turning away and covering his eyes._

_"Four," Zeus said in a tight voice, "for defying the gods openly during trial."_

_Eris opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced when Zeus shot a bolt of electricity a little too close to her face for her liking._

_"Gag the prisoner," Zeus commanded slowly._

_Eris stood stiffly while the guards tied a rough cloth across her mouth._

_ "Let us vote," Zeus said with a sweep of his arm to address the council, "Is she guilty or innocent?"_

_He paused dramatically for effect. "Apollo?"_

_Apollo slowly opened his mouth. The dreaming Eris could suddenly hear the different thoughts of the gods and goddesses. Many were bitter over the Trojan War, but some took pity on her._

She's the reason my sons died! Why didn't she give me the golden apple? Why didn't she give _me _the golden apple? She's the reason Ares doesn't pay attention to me while I'm stuck with an ugly lame useless god! She's the reason my son isn't marrying the person he should! Would anyone challenge my title as leader if I let her go innocent?

She's just a girl…at least she's still a maiden. Persephone would be angry if I ruled her guilty. My daughter would be angry if I made her suffer. She did lead on a good chase…she's quite amusing. Why is everyone getting mad over _her_…I want wine. She at least kept my wife away from Ares for a while…

_"Guilty."_

_Eris could barely hear anything anymore. The onlooking, dreaming, Eris was trying to wake up._

_In a blur, each of the votes added up and came to a tie between guilty and innocent._

_Everything stopped when Zeus came to Ares. _

_"Ares? You are last to decide."_

_Ares looked at Eris for a long time. She felt her heart speed up._

_"Guilty."_

_Eris let out a choked sob behind her gag._

_"It is decided. We give you a choice, Eris," Zeus leaned forward in his throne. "You may choose torture in Tartarus for five thousand years or death."_

_Eris resisted the urge to scream against the gag. _You bound my lips! How am I supposed to choose?

_Hermes snorted._

_"Untie her binds," Zeus replied lazily._

_The guards untied her and released their tight holds on her. Eris didn't have the will to glare at them. _

_"I choose…" Eris managed. Her lover, Ares, had betrayed her. He voted against her!_

I thought he loved me. I thought he cared for me. He's the reason I'm here. I hate you so much. I hate you so much.

_There was nothing left to live for. Was torture worth it? "I choose…"_

_Altair stared at Eris. She stared back it him tiredly._

_"…torture."_

_Eris closed her eyes. No more tears. She would show Ares exactly how strong she was._

_She heard a shout and a stomp. Altair's voice rang through the hall, "Eris! You can't!"_

_She opened her eyes. Altair was storming up to her from his seat. Poseidon was glaring daggers at his back._

_"Altair…" Eris swallowed. "You wouldn't understand."_

_Altair gripped her thin shoulders. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"_

_"Altai-" Eris began._

_"Stop!" tears started streaming down both their cheeks. "You'd never survive through the torture. You don't know what Tartarus is like. Merely being there is like death. You are alive, but you want to die so badly…I've _been _there. You'd see things that would scar you forever. You innocent, little…"_

_Eris mustered the strength to glare at him. "Don't doubt me! I will survive." She reached up to touch his face and her expression softened. "I'll come back for you."_

_Altair could say nothing, but shook his head._

_Zeus cleared his throat and glanced over at Poseidon, who was staring straight ahead, dumbstruck. "That was touching, but we must hasten her to Tartarus to begin her sentence. Altair, sit down."_

_Altair turned around, his face stained with tears. "I won't let her go." He grabbed Eris and pulled her closer to him._

_"Child," Zeus began to lose his patience. "Sit down."_

_"No."_

_"Sit down," Zeus stopped drumming his fingers and hissed._

_"No."_

_"What?" Zeus leaned forward in his chair and turned his head a bit in anger._

_"I will volunteer for her."_

_Aphrodite muffled a shriek behind her hand. Eris gasped._

_"Let me go in her stead."_

_Zeus sat back down and rubbed his temples. "You can't be serious."_

_"I am."_

_Zeus replied with a sigh. "This punishment was meant for her. You cannot just take it."_

_"I can. I gave her the immortal drink. I told her to throw the golden apple at the party." Altair turned to look at Eris, who stared back at him with a disbelieving face._

You liar, horrible liar, you. Altair.

_Tension hung in the air. _

_Eris felt faint. All she could hear and feel was a buzz in her ears._

_A voice brought her back to reality. "Well, in that case, you will be punished." Zeus' face was twisted in anger. Poseidon had the same blank face._

_"Eris is banished from these golden lands. Altair will take her place in Tartarus." Zeus paused. Eris put a deathly grip around Altair's hand. "Guards, take Altair away."_

_All Eris could see was a flash of armor. She remembered clawing at the air in front of her as Altair was being led away. She remembered salty lips pressed against hers. She remembered the cool grip of a handle and saw the glint of metal speed towards a throne where it imbedded itself in the shoulder god whose eyes were made of flames._

_Then she was led away, screaming._

* * *

Eris sat up in bed screeching at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Things to Know:**

**-According to myth, Eris, angry that she wasn't invited to a wedding that all immortals, threw up a golden apple that said, "For the Fairest" on it. The goddesses were narrowed down to Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite. Zeus refused to get involved, so the three went to Paris (the person). They each offered him gifts, and he, being a coward, chose Aphrodite. She had offered him the most beautiful woman in the world. So, he basically kidnapped Helen of Troy and started the Trojan War.**

**Things to Remember:**

**-Mostly a "dream chapter"**

**-Eris was excited that since she got Hecate on the Titan side, she would see Altair. Instead, Kronos sends her visions of him.**

**-We learn how Altair really felt about Eris and how he took her place in Tartarus. She is banished.**

**-Poseidon fails in controlling his son.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers. I'm so sorry about everything and my tardiness. Review, please...? **

**Author's Challenge: Write Altair's first night of torture.**

**1) Post it as a story**

**-Make sure to include this in the summary: "A fanfic of trollalalala's fanfic (Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon Hecate), a fanfic of the PJO series, a fanfic of Greek and Roman mythology. Challenge #2."**

**-Include the link to the first chapter of my story inside your story.**

**2) PM me**

**3) Wait for a review from me!**

**All people who do this will receive a shoutout the next chapter (with a few virtual cookies from my endless supply) and a review (on my story) of the scene. This a great way to get views and reviews (and such) on your own stories.**


	7. Pt 1: Chapter 6

**Official Version: May 2013**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.**

**Summary: *Edited Version* What if Percy was not a DEMI-god, but was a godling? What if no one knew, not even himself? What if he was a son of Poseidon and Hecate? Read about his story (and of the people involved), starting from the very beginning. Romance blossoms, hate strikes hearts, and complex relationships ensue, including a certain goddess, Eris.**

**Warnings: Nothing, really.**

**A/N: Hello, everybody. I died. And then came back to life. I'm the amazing Glorfindel (for all of those LotR fans). Remember to review so I don't die again.**

**Review:**

_"Eris is banished from these golden lands. Altair will take her place in Tartarus." Zeus paused. Eris put a deathly grip around Altair's hand. "Guards, take Altair away."_

_All Eris could see was a flash of armor. She remembered clawing at the air in front of her as Altair was being led away. She remembered salty lips pressed against hers. She remembered the cool grip of a handle and saw the glint of metal speed towards a throne where it embedded itself in the shoulder of a god whose eyes were made of flames._

_Then she was led away, screaming._

* * *

**Part One: Before the Beginning**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Eris was in a park. Where exactly, she didn't know. How she got there, she couldn't recall. She just remembered running. Running so fast and so hard she couldn't feel her legs anymore because they were on fire. Flames dancing in her mind. A match struck in her heart. Flames that she wished she could extinguish, but Altair wasn't around to do that, was he?

"I'm so sorry," Eris rasped.

Then she dropped onto a huge rock illuminated by a street lamp and fell asleep.

* * *

_Eris wandered through the streets in a daze. People bumped and shoved her, but her eyes kept that thousand mile stare as she walked clumsily through the market. Eris sat down on the side of the road. She watched as people rolled by with carts and as the sun made its way across the sky. The flow of people slowed and the day turned to darkness._

Altair, Altair, Altair, Altair, Altair, Altair…

_She watched. _

He's gone.

_And after staring ahead blankly for another few minutes, she ran. _

* * *

_Eris ran for hours. Only when the sun peeked shyly from the horizon did she finally slow to a jog. _

Ah, a light.

_A small cottage was in the distance. Probably a humble home belonging to a person that wouldn't be able to feed another mouth. Eris sped up to a sprint even though her legs were screaming for rest._

Why didn't you just stay in the city and find work, you idiot?

_Eris emitted a quiet growl and sped up in response._

Too many memories.

_Eris stopped at the door. She knocked._

_The door opened to reveal a frazzled middle-aged man. From the thump Eris heard and the sluggish steps to the door, Eris concluded that he was not happy to be woken from his mid-day nap._

_"Hello-" Eris started._

_The man snorted. "Are you the one he said could do the job? How did you get here so quickly?"_

_Eris blinked. _

Play along, _she told herself. _Play to win.

_She hesitated._

_"I am fast," Eris replied shakily. Then she swallowed hard and took a deep breath._

Think smooth. Think smooth. Silky. Exotic. Like you're worth something. Worth something.

_"I have my ways," Eris began again. "Any job you need done I can do. With a price of course."_

_"I already paid your master."_

_"You paid him to get me. I work for no one but myself. You deserve me some payment also."_

_"But-" _

_"Do you want the job done or not?"_

_The man grunted and opened the door wider to let Eris in. "We can speak about the barter over a cup of warm water."_

_Eris nodded and stepped through the door with as much pride as she could muster. _

Act, act, act. Pretend you're strong, 'kay? Pretend you know what you're doing.

_A few minutes later, Eris sat at a table negotiating with all the tricks she could think of. _

_A few hours later, she was back on the road. Only this time, she had a purpose. She was going to kill. For the first time. But she would get food and protection. That's all that mattered._

_A few days later, she had stolen for the first time. She needed a weapon. And a poison was easy to conceal, easy to carry, and even easier to use._

_A few days after that, she killed for the first time. Eris couldn't bear watching him die. So she left before the slow-working poison could take action._

_A few weeks after that, she stole her first dagger._

_A few months later, she was still killing. But she watched this one die and couldn't help but laugh at the one's futile attempts to fight._

_If the traitor could see her now._

* * *

Eris's eyes flew open with a gasp.

She was alone, again. Like she had been for the past millennium.

She gave a sigh and slid off the rock. She looked around. A few early birds were running down the path.

"Central Park," Eris murmured. She had run a long way.

Slowly, she slid off the large rock she was sitting on and took a step forward.

Her muscles were tight and each movement hurt. She took another step away from the rock and bent to continue through her warm-down routine, which she forgot to do the last night in fatigue.

She stretched and felt her sore muscles pull. It felt good. She felt alive.

_Yes,_ _I am alive. And I'm going to keep being alive until I say that it's time for me to die._

She touched her toes.

_How odd I must look, a woman running in a black dress._

She extended her left leg and began a calf stretch.

_Why I don't wear pants is beyond me._

She reached down to her ankle.

_Perhaps I should get a pair. _

She rose.

_Yes, that is a good place to start. _

_._

A few hours later, Eris was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She had climbed a tree and watched an unsuspecting family through one of their open windows. When they all left for work or school, the window was left open carelessly. Eris thought it looked too convenient to be true and considered it being a trap, but she continued into the apartment anyway.

She snuck through the apartment easily, though not carelessly. She kept thinking Ares was going to pop out somewhere and take her away for stealing from a mortal's home. Nothing happened though, and she stole a set of clothes, carefully avoiding the lacy undergarments. Those were too much for her. She found the clothes uncomfortable, but she realized it was important to blend in, now that she was spending much more time in public.

Eris left the house without a sound. Then she returned home.

* * *

Kronos.

The name itself scared Eris, though she'd never admit it openly. Every night she went to sleep and feared he would appear to her and hurt her…hurt him.

She knew he wasn't afraid to kill anybody, definitely not a pitiful immortal that couldn't even hold herself in the favor of the gods for a century.

She was surprised when he didn't approach her. In fact, he didn't speak to her for a whole month.

So when Kronos came to her randomly one night in a dream, Eris didn't know what to think.

* * *

Eris went to bed like she usually did. She recently did everything to a very strict schedule. She found it hard to _find_ a purpose every day, so she _made _a something to do. She had moved into a New York City apartment and even worked at a mortal shop. It didn't pay very well, but Eris didn't need money. She had gotten very good at bending the mist, so she would be able to support herself no matter what. It was also a very crummy place, but it didn't require a social security number to get hired.

With Hecate won over and Kronos disappeared, she had nothing to try for. That is, until Kronos reappeared with something for her to do.

.

My pet, _a voice said softly, _It has been so long.

_Eris fought the urge to cry and nearly choked._

Of course he wasn't gone, _she thought, _Are you insane?

No my dear, _the voice sounded smug, _I will never be gone.

Eris stiffened.

Altair, _he paused as if trying out the name, _will be back I you allow him to.

_Atair._

Yes, Altair, _Kronos said._

_"Why can you hear my thoughts?" Eris said aloud._

You project them, really. I'm in your head.

_She shivered. He couldn't know everything, could he?_

_"Why don't you show me him now? I got Hecate on your side-"_

Our side, _Kronos corrected._

_Eris ignored him. "You promised me!"_

I made no promises to you.

_"Yes you did, and now you're going to show me Altair."_

_There was silence for a moment. Eris tensed._

You forget who you are ordering around. I am the most powerful being you could ever hope to meet.

_"Of course you would use your status," Eris mumbled._

Do not cross me, Eris,_ Kronos warned. _It will not be pretty. Get her to Alaska and I may forgive you.

_"What?" Eris narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What was he playing at?_

Get these people to Alaska and I'll give you Altair.

_Eris started to protest._

Eris, darling.

_The usage of her name shocked her._

_"Yes?" she said tentatively. _

Don't interrupt.

_Eris frowned._

Bring them to Alaska. They will follow you. I will check up on you in a month.

_"What? But I don't want to."_

_And with that, Eris was thrown back into the real world._

* * *

Eris woke to a book flying into her face

"Ugh," she groaned and pushed the notebook off the bed. It responded by leaping into the air and hitting her in the face.

Eris nearly screamed in frustration. She was tired of having weird things happen to her. She walked out of the room soon after. She didn't need any presents from Kronos.

He could gather his followers himself.

.

Eris was putting her contacts in. It wouldn't be wise to let mortals see her golden eyes. They drew too much attention. She held her eyelid open and looked into the mirror. That was when she saw the book on a stool. She felt compelled to open it, but shook her head and quickly placed her contact in and walked away. She had to get to work anyway.

.

"Good morning," Eris mumbled. She checked in and nodded towards a fellow worker. She got ready at her station and tried to ignore the look he was giving her. It had been a millennia since she had received such a look.

.

"There's a movie playing tonight at seven. Would you like to go?"

A thin man with mousy brown hair stood before her.

Eris blinked. "What? Me?"

"Yes. You." The man fidgeted.

_Forget about Altair. Kronos knows that you love him. He'll use it against you. Show him. _

Eris looked at him for a second. "I would."

.

Eris was fascinated by the movie. As she was a busy person who never spent too much time in public, she had never really gone to a movie theater with the sole purpose of watching the movie. They decided on an action-adventure, and Eris thought while the tools they used were amazing, their fighting styles were very dangerous and inefficient. She would occasionally glance at her date, Jack, just to make sure he wasn't a monster or a god in disguise. She felt a bit of power coming from him, but it was very weak, so Eris didn't think about it too much.

He was very nice to her, though, even if a bit shy. Eris laughed for the first time in a long while.

_Kronos, you can't even hold _me _down._

_Not even with Altair in your hold._

.

"Thank you for tonight," Eris smiled.

Jack pushed up his glasses and shoved his hands into his pant pockets. Eris took the chance to count his freckles. She got to seventeen when he nodded and said, "I had fun."

Eris paused. "I did too," he said slowly.

"Are you free next weekend?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to come over to my place?"

"Sure, where is it?"

.

The weekend fast approached and she soon forgot about the book, Kronos, Altair, Hecate, everything. She felt like she was wanted somewhere other than Tartarus.

Before she knew it, Eris was at Jack's apartment. She looked at the slip of paper in her hand. "Yep, this is the right address," she told herself cheerily.

She took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened almost immediately. "Hi, Jack," she said with a small smile.

Jack blushed a little. "Hi," he replied, "Come in."

Eris stepped through the door.

.

Eris found herself going to Jack's place more and more. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt nice to know that someone cared about her. She was really just a girl inside, a girl who hadn't gotten affection in a long time.

So when Jack kissed her, she kissed him back.

And when she went home that night, she didn't know why she cried so hard.

And she didn't know why she went back the next day looking for more.

* * *

The movie they were watching was getting to a climatic moment when they heard pounding at the door. Jack got up. "I'll get it."

"Should I try to pause it?" Eris motioned towards the screen.

"Nah."

"Good!" Eris said. She didn't know how to pause it anyway.

Jack chuckled and went to the door. Eris turned down the volume and gloated. Such an achievement deserved a full-fledged gloating session.

"Hello?" Eris hard Jack's voice, "Can I help you?"

"Is Eris here?"

Eris froze. She knew that voice. She knew it too well. She silently got up and headed towards the kitchen.

_Gods, gods, gods, gods. Grab a knife, grab a knife. Knife, weapon. Knife defense. Defense. Why didn't you bring your knives with you? Stupid. Defense Sheep and cows. Knife. Defense. Kill. Knife._

"Eris, long time no see."

She whirled around. "Ares," she spat.

"I didn't know you were into such puny things.

"What are you talking about?"

"Eris," Ares growled in warning.

"Oh, we're still on a first name basis?"

"You don't even have a last name!"

"Accusation, accusations." Eris shook her head.

_Play it cool. Knife plan. Failure. Plan B: Irritate him into leaving. _

"Do you have business with Jack?" Eris asked with false innocence. "He answered the door, so I don't know why you're here.

The fire in Ares' eyes burned brighter. Eris stared back at him, unflinching.

"You are infuriating," he said in a tight voice.

"I know," Eris smiled brightly.

"Don't you even care about what happened to him?"

"Should I?"

"Yes!" Ares spluttered.

"Okay then. What happened to Jack? Anything bad?"

Ares grabbed Eris and shook her.

"No need for that, dear," Eris said between shakes.

"Jack…is…passed….out." Ares got out between clenched teeth.

"Really?" Eris raised her eyebrows. She applauded. "Let me go check on him. I'm afraid you won't be able to talk to him about whatever you wanted to talk about because he'll need time to recover."

Eris forced herself to look cheerful.

_Stay nonchalant. Nonchalant._

Ares stood there fuming.

Eris turned around and took a few steps towards the door. She craned her neck to look back at him. "Well, shoo!" She said with a wave of her hands. "Nurse-work is no business for a god of battle and blood."

"This isn't over," Ares choked out. "Wait until I tell the son of Thetis about your past." Then he flashed away.

Eris sighed in relief. He hadn't attacked her.

She walked to the doorway where she saw Jack sprawled on the floor. She shook him for a momenta nd he slowly opened his eyes.

"How did I get here?" he asked groggily.

Eris took a breath. "Let's go to the couch. I'll explain everything."

.

When they were seated, facing each other, Eris began.

"I have something to tell you. Something very important."

"Shoot."

"I'm an immortal."

Jack's eyes got two times bigger. "A-a goddess?"

"Sort of, not really, but some call me the goddess of discord." Jack's eyes got bigger, if that was possible.

.

When Eris finished telling her story, with many parts omitted for her own protection, Jack's eyes were bugging out of his head. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it instead. He opened I again. "The myths tell a different story."

"I know it's hard to believe," Eris looked at the ground.

"You killed so many people," Jack looked at her accusingly.

"I know," Eris whispered.

_Dammit. You should have known better than to trust anybody._

Jack's eyes softened. "It isn't your fault though."

Eris looked up. "Thank you."

There was a pause.

"Why did you tel me this?"

"You were my first kiss in over a thousand years. I want you to know of my past."

"Yeah..." Jack rubbed his neck. "You're old."

"I'm younger than most goddesses!"

"Sure, if that makes you feel better." The mood deflated and Eris got back to serious business.

"A man came to the door during our movie and knocked you out. His name is Ares."

"My gods," Jack breathed.

"I found out two things from his visit. One, you're a son of Thetis. Two, you might not be safe with me here with you. You may be able to fight monsters, brother of Achilles, but you will not be able to fight an Olympian Council. I must go for your safety. But I wanted you to know." Eris felt tears pricking her eyes.

_When did you become so weak?_

Jack nodded slowly.

Eris squeezed his hand and stood up. "I will go. Perhaps I'll come back when this is all over."

.

Eris choked on a sob as she closed the door behind her. She touched it one last time, lip quivering before running, just like every time.

.

Eris quit her job the next day. Defying Kronos was her first priority. Jack's safety was her second. And her heart was her third. She was selfish and she knew it.

And so she quit and went quietly back to her apartment.

* * *

Eris watched the calendar closely. She knew it would be the end of the month soon and that meant Kronos would be checking up on her.

It also meant she'd receive the consequences for defying the King of the Titans.

When the time came, she forced herself to sleep with sleeping pills and brought hell upon herself.

* * *

Eris woke up the next morning in tears and with unexplained wounds that created unexplained scars. She refused to ever speak of the night again.

.

And without a word, she set out for the Titan allies with nothing but a book and her weapons.

* * *

"You have golden eyes," a wide-eyed nymph said. "I know you…"

Eris put her sunglasses back on with a grunt and walked away.

.

"Your eyes," Nemesis said slowly. "They are unlike any I have ever seen."

"Gold, the perfect color for revenge. Kronos calls to you. I will take you there."

.

"Th-They're gold." Pistis stammered.

_How odd. Pistis is allied with Kronos._

"Yes. Lord Kronos, my master, trusts me to carry his color. Follow me and I'll bring you to him."

.

"What do you want?" Kratos said gruffly.

"I am Lord Kronos's powerful and prized ally. I want you to follow me to a place where all of his allies cn meet."

"How do you know about me? And what are you, anyway?"

"I am close to Lord Kronos. He has told me much."

"Why would he take a liking to you? Do you serve him in more ways than one?"

"You may ask him yourself if you like."

"Why should I follow you?"

Eris took off her shades and put her face into his. She whipped out her knife and poised it at the back of his neck.

"Is this enough reason?"

.

"Hello."

"Come with me and we will defeat the Olympians together."

"You are with Kronos?"

"Yes."

"Are you his concubine?'

"No!"

"You look puny."

"I am his…messenger and your guide."

A pause.

"Where are we going?"

"To where you will train away from the eyes of the gods."

* * *

Eris stepped on a rock and cleared her throat. "Listen up everybody! We are in Washington USA. We have collected everybody needed. Now we will travel to Alaska. You all will be able to teleport to he border of Alaska, but no further. The gods have no power there."

None but a few listened.

Eris turned away from the crowd and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to cry in a few seconds," she said quickly in a tense voice, "If I don't scream first."

She considered both options for a bit before remember the face she had to uphold. She stopped.

_Strong and fierce. Act._

"All of you know me. I am the messenger of Kronos and Guide to you all." Many ears perked up at the usage of Kronos's name. "I am the link between his army and the Lord himself."

"Lord Kronos has asked that you arrive in Alaska. There, Kronos will decide what to treat you with."

A hush fell over the crowd.

"Teleport to Alaska's border and then journey by foot into Alaska. If you cooperate, it will not take long."

Eris walked over to Hecate and put her hand on her arm. Heads turned.

"Go on," Eris said coldly, "Use your godly powers and teleport."

She looked up at Hecate and whispered. "Take me there?"

Eris was not proud about asking Hecate for help, but she knew that Hecate was the only goddess she knew and could trust not to kill her. Hecate wouldn't be able to defeat her if her life depended on it.

Hecate assumed a thoughtful look for a moment and then nodded. Eris smirked. "Let's go."

She closed her eyes and waited for the searing pain to come, but it never did. She felt Hecate's hand on her shoulder instead. "Child, I know you are strong," a kind voice said, "but you are not strong enough to teleport with me. It is folly. Lest you wish to be cooked alive, it is best that we travel to Alaska by means of physical transportation."

Eris narrowed her eyes. "Thank you for the information. You may go ahead to Alaska. I would not want you to be held from Kronos to long."

"You call him by his name?"

"Yes. I do. Leave, please."

Hecate hesitated for a moment before nodding. Eris closed her eyes and turned around as Hecate flashed away. She felt the mortal part that still resided in her stir with emotion, but she squished the feeling down and covered herself with a mask.

_Smile for me?_

Altair's face burned in her mind.

_Okay._

Eris turned the corners of her lips upward slightly and started out of the forest and towards the city.

* * *

Eris nearly collapsed at Alaska's border. She had bent the mist so much to get into Canada and brainwashed so many people that she felt ready to sleep for a hundred years. She pushed herself forward and carefully crossed the border. Thee, she was zapped away, leaving wide mouthed mortals behind her.

She ended up getting to a place that strikingly resembled Camp Half-Blood. A voice spoke in her head almost immediately.

_Eris._

She froze and her fingers fluttered to her arm where an ugly white line was drawn.

_It took great strength for me to transport my army here. You had better do well with this new job I assign you."_

Eris was surprised that he didn't mention her tardiness.

_You will watch over the gods and goddesses her and monitor their work. You will train also. You will begin with the group in the beginning but will get one-on-one time with Trainer when he gets here._

Eris touched the spot under her last rib.

_This is to send a message that you are different and should be respected._

Eris played with the hem of her shirt. Right below it was a white gash.

_Keep them in line._

Lines. All over. All over. White lines all over.

Everywhere. He neck. Her thigh. Her stomach, ribs, arms, wrists.

"Yes sir," Eris said quickly.

_Good. Your bunk is in a normal cabin. You are meant to be seen as special, not favored."_

"Special," Eris echoed.

_Yes. I will check up on you every month._

"Altair? Where is he?"

Kronos didn't respond.

Eris clenched her fists and walked stiffly over to a bulletin board. Everybody was in their cabins so Eris had no trouble getting to it. She scanned the guidelines. After all, she was to "keep them in line".

1. Do not try to run away.

2. Be in cabins after 9 p.m. unless injured or tending injured.

3. Large disputes will be resolved by supervisor. Small disputes will be solved by a person of office.

4. Listen to officers.

5. Messenger tells Kronos's messages.

Eris snorted. Messenger. How creative.

She continued on to the training schedule.

1. Train with your bunk partner. Bunk mates have been chosen specifically to fit your strengths and weaknesses. Teach each other.

2. Messenger will tell you of battle plans.

3. Trainer will train you.

Schedules were posted. Eris's eyes moved to the list of attendants of camps. She skimmed it quickly for her name and found it at the top right above…Hecate's name.

_It's organized in alphabetical order using the first names._

Eris tried to reassure herself.

She focused on her name

Name: Eris, Messenger.

She snorted. Of course she was the messenger.

Cabin: 5

Bunk: 3

Her eyes towards Hecate's information, but she walked away before she could read it.

While Eris was hurrying to her cabin, Kronos appeared to her again.

_Messenger, I have transported oddly power into you since you pledged your loyalty to me. Even when you questioned my authority, I kept feeding you. Your blood with never be ichor, but your abilities will be enhanced to the point of being godly._

Eris frowned. "Why do you tell me these things now, of all times? Thought you were draining my immortality."

Eris cringed after she said it.

_Always asking questions, my messenger. I will answer them tonight. It is easier._

"Even questions about Altair?"

Kronos hesitated for a moment.

_Answers will come with time._

Then he was silent and Eris was at her cabin door. With a sigh, she pushed it open. Hecate stared back at her. Eris took a deep breath. She was not going to get mad. She was not going to get mad at Kronos. Look at how much that got her last time. She was also not going to get mad at Hecate. She would ask a generic question.

"How are you?"

Hecate looked confused for a second. "Very good, thank you. You?"

"Well." Eris climbed up the ladder to get to the top bunk. She could hear murmurs around her.

.

The next incident was at lunch.

"Why were you not here for the past few days?" a daring goddess asked.

Eris put on her best nonchalant look and fixed it on her. She raised her eyebrows, reminding those around her of her eyes. They all assumed the golden color meant she was in good light with Kronos. Some even assumed she was his second wife after Rhea. Though Eris didn't know it, many rumors were round concerning her relationship with Kronos.

"I had business to attend to," she said coldly.

The goddess flinched as Eris stared at her, emotionless.

"Yes, Messenger. I should have known." She backed away.

"Yes you should have." Eris remained impassive. "Come back here," she said slowly.

_Get them scared of you. It's not as if you can poison them, like you're so good at._

The goddess looked around her for support, but nobody would meet her eyes. She took a step forward, looking at the floor.

"Come quickly," Eris said icily.

The goddess emitted a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper and stepped forward. Eris smirked. Without their powers, some gods were useless. Eris jumped of her bunk. "Do not question my authority. I am your link to Kronos. Kronos speaks to me and I speak to you now. I am Messenger. I can punish you severely and can reward you with greatness, because Kronos speaks through me. I am his avatar."

"For now," she added quietly.

"She's trying too hard to be fierce," someone whispered behind Eris. She felt anger boil inside her. Like a tea kettle, she was ready to start whistling.

Eris turned toward the voice.

"What did you say?" she said in a low tone.

Kratos stared back at her with a lazy look. "Would you like me to repeat it?"

"If you dare to, go ahead."

"Eris," Kratos said. Eris growled. "You are trying too-"

Eris took a step forward and Kratos stammered for a moment.

"You are trying too hard to be scary. You can't be a good warrior. Just look at you. Stop being a wanna-be leader."

Eris stepped up to Kratos and smiled sweetly at him. "Are you sure about that?"

He hesitated.

"Thank you for the warnings. We will put your beliefs to the test. I like the truth. We can find it at the training arena. Meet me there in five minutes. Wear your choice of weapons and armor. Wear what you would in a battle."

Eris turned to the gods and goddesses there. They stared back at her. "Feel free to watch. It will be a good lesson for you all."

"I don't fight girls," Kratos said with a sneer.

"Wouldn't you like to show everybody that the almighty Messenger can fall to you?" Eris gave him a look that clearly said 'this-is-a-challenge'.

"You are a girl."

"I am a warrior at battle. I am a _woman_ at home."

"Yes, a woman," Kratos smirked.

"You are wasting your time. You now have four minutes and…forty seconds before battle."

Eris stalked off. She was going to play a little dirty.

* * *

**Things to Know:**

**-Kratos is a son of Pallas and Styx. He is a personification of strength and power. He is a winged enforcer (sky tides) of Zeus**

**-Thetis is a goddess of the sea. She is th****e mostly known for being the mother of Achilles.**

**-Pistis is the goddess of faith, trust, and reliability.**

**Things to Remember:**

**-Eris is plagued by dreams.**

**-Eris tries to defy Kronos and is beaten for it.**

**-Eris meets Jack, son of Thetis. She gets romantically involved with him to spite Kronos.**

**-She gathers all of Kronos's godly followers. They don't really believe in her. Kratos especially.**

**-She becomes training partners with Hecate.**

**-She becomes an officer when she arrives at the camp that Kronos created for his followers. She is Messenger.**

**-She is receiving godly power...but how? What about her immortality loss?**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about being late. I really am! Review? Please? Unicorns to all?**

**Author's Challenge: Write what happened that night Eris received all those scars.**

**1) Post it as a story**

**-Make sure to include this in the summary: "A fanfic of trollalalala's fanfic (Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon Hecate), a fanfic of the PJO series, a fanfic of Greek and Roman mythology. Challenge #3."**

**-Include the link to the first chapter of my story inside your story.**

**2) PM me**

**3) Wait for a review from me!**

**All people who do this will receive a shoutout the next chapter (with a few virtual cookies from my endless supply) and a review (on my story) of the scene. This a great way to get views and reviews (and such) on your own stories.**


End file.
